The One That Matters
by PotterHead1996
Summary: For years, Hermione's longed after Fred. Fred's longed after Hermione. When Fred realises that it was Hermione who saved him at the Battle of Hogwarts, the two discover the other's feelings and everything seems to be perfect. Until a curse no one knew existed threatens Hermione's life and Fred is faced with two choices: enlist the help of an old enemy or watch Hermione die.
1. Chapter 1 The Dance

_**AAAH! First Fanfic! And just to let you know, Fremione is my OTP! Aha! Hope you guys like this chapter, more will follow! And soon probably!**_

Looking around the room at the twirling couples, Hermione smiled. Three years after the Battle of Hogwarts and finally smiles were beaming from everywhere. It was Ron and Luna's wedding and the reception was being held at the empty, disused barn that sat on the edge of the marshy grass fields, near the Burrow. Of course, Molly had gone all out in decorating the barn and cooking the splendid feast with the help of anyone who could suffer her famous temper. It was the second wedding since the Battle (the first being Harry and Ginny's) and Hermione knew it was just what everyone needed to help move on from the terrible pain and losses.

Sipping at her firewhiskey, Hermione surveyed two of her best friends as they looked deep into each other's eyes. She wished, not for the first time, that a guy would look into her eyes like that one day. Not just _some_ guy. She closed her eyes and shook her head as a certain Weasley boy instantly came into her head. She would not think about that. This was Ron's day, not a day for hopeless longing. On opening her eyes, Hermione jumped. It was as if thinking about him made him materialise! Fred Weasley was standing directly in front of her, looking at her bewildered expression, a grin spreading across his face.

"Not drunk already, Hermione? You've only had one firewhiskey!" he chuckled.

"Been watching me have you?" she remarked, ignoring his teasing smirk, whilst setting her glass to rest on her knee.

"Nah, I just know you're not the sort to drink a lot of alcohol at the risk of becoming giggly and undignified…or Merlin-forbid, happy!", Fred pointed to her cloudy countenance with a laugh. Hermione sighed and did her best to smile.

"Whoa! No! Go back to grumpy!" he laughed again, setting Hermione's previous frown back into position. "I'm only kidding, 'Mione!" he paused and turned slightly pink. "Wanna dance with me?" he asked her so suddenly; she nearly choked on her firewhiskey. Coughing and protesting Fred pulled her up onto her feet.

"Fred, no! Don't! I…I can't dance. You'll only embarrass yourself, dancing with me, stop!" Hermione attempted to free herself from his grip but it tightened.

"Hermione, I've worn my mother's knitter jumpers for 23 years and you think that I have dignity left to lose? You're meant to be the brightest witch of your age, come on!" he joked, flashing her an enticing smile. He knew he was beginning to persuade her. Hermione sighed and gave in. She secretly had wanted to dance with this particular Weasley. Ever since her fifth year, she knew there was something different about him that she liked and then when he'd nearly died, something had changed in her. He had always seemed to be on her mind ever since. She often wondered if this meant she had feelings for him. But she always ended those thoughts with a sigh. Even if she did, it would amount to nothing. Unrequited. Fred held her hand and led her through the spinning couples to a clearer, quieter area.

"There, see? No one you can knock over with your 'terrible' dancing now," he declared, bowing ridiculously low as the next song started. Taking her hand in his, he pulled her close with the other. Hermione's breath caught in her throat

Ginny had been in charge of musicians for the wedding as Ron had seemed incapable to do so himself. She had chosen wisely as The Wailin' Jennys started a slow song called 'One Voice'. Looking down into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, Fred Weasley's stomach began to tingle. George would mock him if he knew how Fred was feeling at that moment; then again, George's face looked oblivious to all around him as he danced with Angelina not so far off. Fred turned back to his mesmerising dance partner. He knew he had a soft spot for this frizzy headed muggle-born for quite some time. There wasn't anyone else he would rather be dancing with. Unbeknown to Hermione, Fred had downed a glass of firewhiskey before he'd been able to approach her for a dance.

As the music slowly drifted round the large barn, Hermione noticed everything about her tall dance partner. The flicks of glowing orange hair, resting over his rich hazel eyes, the way his hand rested on her lower back and the way the other trembled slightly as it held her own. She especially noticed how his eyes had barely left hers since they'd started dancing. Much to her annoyance however, Hermione kept tripping over her own feet. She sighed.

"I really can't dance, Fred!" she began to pull away but his hold on her tightened, His hand on her back let go briefly before his arm wrapped round her back. Fred half picked her up, just enough so her feet left the floor.

"Stand on my feet, and no one will know," he whispered, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Hermione guided her feet so that they were standing on his. Fred's arm remained around her waist although his tight grip loosened enough so that it was comfortable and they stayed very close, to do otherwise would result in an overbalanced and undignified fall on Hermione's part. It was a strange feeling to be held in the arms of renowned prankster Fred Weasley and be expertly twirled around, strange but nice. Another smile caused his mouth to twitch.

"What? What is it?" Hermione demanded. He wasn't a Leglimens was he? That was a worrying thought.

"Nothing…it's just…well you've had a glittery piece of confetti in your hair, just above your ear, for quite a while now," Fred grinned. "Here, let me."

Letting go of her hand, he plucked the offending piece of pink paper from her bushy brown hair. Not knowing what to do with the hand that Fred had left hanging in mid-air, Hermione rested on Fred's other shoulder.

"Well this is…close," Fred smirked at her, teasingly.

"Oh shut-up, it's just so I can keep my balance, that's all!" she sniffed. "Aren't your feet aching?" she remarked, deftly changing the topic, hoping Fred hadn't noticed the blush creeping onto her face.

"Mmm no, not really, you're not heavy at all you know, as light as a feather in fact!" he added, choosing at that point to twirl her round, enough so that her feet were lifted off of his.

"Oh, Fred! Stop! This time I really _will_ hurt someone!" she laughed.

"Yes, at least _one_ of us can dance!" he smiled playfully. By then it was the end of the song. Everyone stopped dancing to applaud the band, who all smiled graciously and began another song. Hermione stepped down from Fred's feet and curtsied in a slightly teasing way.

"Thank-you for the dance, good sir, you have been most gentleman-like,"

"The pleasure's all mine, my lady!" Fred grinned back before bowing again. At that moment Harry appeared.

"Hey 'Mione. Can I have this next dance?" he smiled kindly.

"Of course, Harry, but what about Ginny? You can't just abandon her!"

But Fred was already walking away with Ginny for a family dance. Laughing at how solemnly Fred bowed to his sister, Hermione turned back and gladly began the next dance with Harry. This time neither of them were good dancers so they were content to just sway slowly with each other to the music.

"You're blushing, 'Mione. Something Fred said?" Harry smiled at his best friend, whose Rosy cheeks were glowing.

"Oh…no…I had a firewhiskey earlier…that'll be it!" she looked down at the floor trying to conceal her even redder face from any more spectators. Harry laughed and dropped the subject as the night continued.

_**Soooo whaddya think? Is it alright? By the way, The Wailin' Jennys are real and their song 'One Voice' is real too, it's good! Throughout my fanfic I'mma put in names of songs and the artists so if you emotional ones like me want to you can get the songs up and listen to them at the right moments and have an awesome soundtrack! :D Anyway, I'd like a review or few? :D xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Evening Air

_**WOOP! Chapter 2, toldja it'd be up quick! Hehe, yeh there's another song in here somewhere I think :3 so have youtube or spotify ready if you want ;) hope you enjoy! **_

"No, no, no! That belongs over _there_, Remus, by the _other_ decorations! I'll shrink and tidy them away myself later, get on with the rest!"

Molly Weasley's shrill commanding voice barked across the room at a slightly scared looking Lupin. After waving Ron and Luna off on their honeymoon, a small group of guests had offered to stay behind to help pack the decorations away. As Hermione was spending the summer at the Burrow she felt obliged to stay and help, not that she wouldn't have done otherwise. She gave a small grunt as she tried pushing a table to the edge of the barn. She wished she could use Wingardium Leviosa but it was pointless, much of the air was already filled with objects being levitated by lazy witches and wizards, another table floating would certainly cause havoc!

"Here, let me," said a familiar voice from behind. Fred stepped forward and began pushing the table, with success this time. Without noticing, Hermione's eyes moved over his arms, Fred's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing strong, tensed muscles rippling with the effort of moving the heavy oak table.

CLUNK!

Hermione sprawled onto the floor.

"Woops! Sorry!" came Sirius' cheeky laughter. "Looks like Hermione wasn't paying much…attention to her surroundings!"

Hermione whipped her head round to glare at Sirius, who shrugged and continued levitating lanterns down from the barn's rafters.

"You ok down there, 'Mione?" Fred's smiling voice came from above her.

"Yes, I'm just watching the world from Dobby's point of view(!) Help me up already!"

Fred pulled her up and turned back to tidying things away. Hermione's eyes lingered on him for a few seconds more, her hand rubbing the crown of her head where the lantern had connected with it, before she too began to tidy things up again.

For a July night, it was quite cold outside. Maybe it was just the evil feeling that seemed to remain from the deatheater's attack all those years ago that made the marshy fields colder and scarier. Shivering slightly, Hermione set off towards the Burrow. She didn't particularly like the dark damp marshes, but she enjoyed the clear starry sky above her, so instead of apparating like everyone else, Hermione decided to walk the short mile back. **~Music: The Sunrise, Windsor Airlift~ **The long grass danced around her in the wind and she lifted her face to the diamond-studded night sky. Inhaling deeply, she smiled and closed her eyes, raising her arms slightly and mimicking the foot movements Fred had used earlier when they were dancing. Hermione hummed a tune to herself and spun in small circles, the cool air whipping her hair about her face. Quite suddenly her foot caught in the muddy weeds and she fell straight into the cloudy water next to the makeshift path.

"Oh great!" she said aloud, muddied water dripping down her new dress. What was that drying spell? She knew she'd used it before. Grumbling she got to her feet and steadied herself, when she heard someone approaching through the water. Whoever they were, they were very close but she could see no one. A gnome emerged from the long grass, saw Hermione and froze. Hermione looked at the gnome, the gnome looked at Hermione. They stayed that way for a few more seconds until the gnome stuck out it's tongue and scuttled off through the grass, muttering something about 'reinforcements' and 'storming the garden'. Sighing, Hermione looked back down at her wet clothes that were now immodestly clinging to her body.

"Dammit! What IS that spell?!"

Suddenly a warm feeling flew from her head to her toes and her dress looked as good as new. Whirling around to face the mystery person who had cast the spell, she seemed unsurprised that it was Fred, he kept popping up from nowhere.

"Taking an evening bath?" he asked innocently. Hermione's eyebrows raised a fraction, but she still smiled at him.

"Thank-you but I would have got there eventually."

"Suuure you would, now get back on the path!"

She took a step towards him but a searing pain shot through her ankle and she would have fallen back into the waters had he not caught her arm.

"Must've sprained it when you fell, here let me. Episkey!"

Hermione's ankle returned to normal size and colour and a strange hot and cold feeling ran through it. Smiling at his spellwork, Fred hauled her out from the mud and back onto the path. It still hurt a little to walk however so Fred put his arm round Hermione's back and they slowly started to hobble along the path.

"So what made you wander the marshes like a Banshee?"

Fred looked down at her, his warm eyes smiling. With her free arm, she gestured to the starry night sky.

"It would have been such a shame to waste a beautiful evening!"

"Ah! I see," he nodded.

They walked a fair distance in silence, Hermione limping a little, before she turned her face to him, wanting to ask him a question. But Fred's eyes were already watching her and she suddenly forgot her question as she found herself lost in his hazel eyes that were like the forest floor, the fern and bark, colours ever-changing with the seasons.

"Um…" was all that escaped her lips, she willed her mind to clear and cooperate.

"What?"

The hazel eyes crinkled at the corners into a smile. She was very close to his face now, so close she could have counted the freckles, on the bridge of his nose if she'd wanted.

"I was...just…"

She could feel his breath moving strands of her brown curls.

"I just wondered how you know I was here, I didn't see you or hear you, yet you must have been close enough to help me so quickly, did you use a Disillusionment charm? I heard a noise but it turned out to be a gnome who stared at me for a bit then-"

Hermione rattled on until Fred put his finger tip over her mouth.

"We must not look at Goblin men,

We must not buy their fruits:

Who knows upon what soil they fed

Their hungry thirsty roots?"

He said before laughing at her confused expression. Lowering his hand slowly from her face, they continued along the path.

"Christina Rosetti!" Hermione smiled, "'The Goblin Market'…don't say that in Gringotts whatever you do! They'll send you to the bottom of the vaults and leave you there with the dragons!"

Fred chuckled

"Don't worry, I won't!"

Not long after, they finally arrived at the Burrow.

"Well that was a nice adventure!" Fred sighed in mock exasperation. Creeping quietly into the house, Hermione saw the miniature picture of Fred move from 'Out' to 'Home' on the special family clock. Carefully, the two young adults tiptoed up the rickety stairs. They both paused outside Ginny's room, in which Hermione usually stayed in whenever she was at the Weasley's.

"Right…um…well thanks Fred."

"For what?"

"For…well…helping me back I suppose, and fixing my ankle."

He smiled kindly at her, Hermione realised she rarely saw this kind smile of Fred's, it was usually a teasing grin or that smirk he did whenever he pulled off a good prank.

"You're very welcome, 'Mione." Fred said in a low, gentle voice. It was only then that Hermione noticed how close they were standing, for the third time that evening. She could hear her heart hammering loudly against her chest. Could he hear it? Or was his heart beating so hard it threatened to burst out of his chest too?

"Good-…goodnight, Fred…" she whispered, hoping her thundering heart wouldn't jump out of her mouth.

"Night…'Mione," he murmured, looking deep into her eyes, before she turned and fled into the refuge of the bedroom. Refuge from those eyes that so easily ensnared her.

_**Bazinga! How'd y'all like that? Lol 'y'all'! That's so American….I'm not American though…can I use it anyway? :P Ehehe so anyways **____** Keep an eye out for the next one laddies and ladies!**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Explosion

_**I love these guys so much! :') I did some fanart of my own fanfic (can you do that?) on my deviantART, just search for 'Hermione the slightly domestic witch' on deviantART hehe. Enjoy!**_

Fred threw his arm over his eyes. He'd been lying awake for hours now, his mind constantly replaying the events of the evening. Hermione's smile danced across his mind, whilst her chocolate eyes shone at him through the dark room. That was enough! He must do something, anything to preoccupy his mind. There was that potion George and he had been trying to perfect, the one that gave you abnormally springy feet, enabling you to jump very high, convenient for the shorter witch or wizard. Yes, he would work on that until he tired enough for sleep.

A strange noise woke Hermione. Looking out through the windows, she could see it was early morning, six o'clock perhaps? The noise continued. It was a low rumbling sound and it wasn't coming from this room, this much she knew. The walls began vibrating with it, even Ginny stirred and she was usually a heavy sleeper. She had opted to stay in her old room with Hermione for the few weeks they were back for the wedding, but today she was going with Harry to his auror training.

"What's that noise?"

She mumbled grumpily, placing her pillow over her head. Yawning Hermione turned to face her best girlfriend.

"Don't know, normally I'd say its Ron's snoring but he's not here."

This made Ginny laugh a little. The rumbling suddenly grew then, it started to hurt Hermione's ears.

"What the _hell_ is going on?!"

Ginny shouted over the noise, very wide awake now. The windows started rattling as the mystery noise rose to a roar.

"BRACE!" came a muffled yell a few rooms down. The twins. Of course. Several things happened at once then. A loud explosion, rival to Seamus Finnagan's pyrotechnical accidents ripped through the upper rooms of the Burrow, concentrated from the twin's bedroom. The walls splintered and a blue and orange coloured thing flew through them from the twin's room, landing with a grunt directly on Hermione. Winded she flew back onto the bed with the impact, hearing more yells as the ceiling fell down from above the twin's room and even more shouts as part of the twin's floor collapsed into the kitchen below. A foul smelling smoke slowly crept through the many new holes in the house. Hermione suddenly realised what had landed on her. It was Fred in his blue pj bottoms; orange hair sticking out at all angles. Hermione poked at him tentatively. He groaned and lifted his head. Inches from hers, his eyes blinked slowly through the thick smoky fog. He had obviously been knocked unconscious when he's crashed against the wall next to her bed.

"Tell me this isn't a dream,"

He said sleepily, nuzzling his face into her neck, his lips finding her collar bone. She let out a gasp and he suddenly froze. He sat up very fast, moving away from her, until he fell off from the bed with a thump.

"That…er…what just happened? How did I-"

His frantic eyes landed on the huge holes in the walls. He cursed.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!"

Rubbing the back of his head, he got shakily to his feet.

"I think you hit your head pretty hard…oh Merlin! Look, there's blood!"

Hermione pointed in alarm to the back of Fred's head. Pulling his hand away he saw that indeed there was blood. The quickly became the least of his worries.

"THAT IS IT! THE LAST STRAW! YOU COME BACK FOR TWO WEEKS AND YOU ALREADY WRECK THE HOUSE! I HAVE HAD IT!" came Molly's shriek from the landing. Storming into the twin's room, she yelped as she nearly fell through the hole in the floor. She looked across the room at an upside down, semi-conscious George who was half on his bed and half lying on the little bit of floor left. Turning, she looked at the holes in the walls and spotted a much shaken Fred. Hermione had never seen Molly's lips so thin, her eyes bulging and her face the colour of beetroot.

"Merlin's beard…" Fred muttered, paling drastically.

The next hour or two was spent with Molly shouting at Fred (George was in fact blameless in this incident), Arthur attempting to calm his wife down and George suppressing laughter at his twin's guilty expression. Eventually it was decided that Fred would have to fix the damaged house on his own, without magic, whilst everyone escaped to relatives or friends.

"Right! Arthur and I will have to go to Bill and phle-…Fleur's. What about the rest of you?" Molly demanded.

"I'll go back to the shop…or Angelina's" George shrugged, but not without his ears turning slightly pink at the last part.

"Well Ginny and I are going away for my auror training," said Harry, taking Ginny's hand and looking very relieved that he was escaping.

"Hermione?"

"Oh my parents are away in India for the Summer so I suppose I'll have to stay in our house alone. Urgh! It's a really creepy area though!" she said with a slight shudder.

"I could come with you…?" Ginny suggested almost half-heatedly. Hermione sensed her best friend really wanted to be with her husband.

"No, its ok Ginny, you go with Harry."

Ginny smiled and looked into Harry's green eyes with a happy expression.

"You could still stay here!" Fred blurted out. They all turned to look at him. He reddened immediately.

"Where? You've wrecked nearly the entire house!" Molly glared, swatting him over the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey it's not _that _bad, I think Percy's room is undamaged," he said in a sorry sounding voice. Hermione nodded slowly.

"I suppose I could…I mean you can't cook at all anyway so you'd probably starve on your own…yes! I could! I'll look after the rest of the house for you Molly, if you want?"

Molly looked around her.

"Well I suppose, if you're up to it…it _could _do with someone protecting what little remains. You're to look after Fred's wand though. He's not to use magic whilst fixing this place!"

Fred glared mutinously at his mother.

"My word is final Gred- er Fred! Hermione dear, thank-you so much!"

And with that, the Weasley clan went off their separate ways to pack their things for an extended holiday, leaving just Fred and Hermione in the kitchen. They both looked around the room in an awkward silence, not meeting the others eyes. Finally Fred broke the silence.

"Listen, sorry about…landing on you earlier…and for…well…I _had_ banged my head pretty hard _and_ been blown through several walls…"

"Oh don't worry about it…"

Hermione smiled quickly before clearing her throat.

"I'll just move my things to Percy's old room," and she quickly walked out of the kitchen.

_**Eeeh! Oh imagine the antics and cuteness that is to come! Imagine iiiitt! :D Hope you liked this one too! xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Stroll

_**Asdfghjkllkjhgfd Chapter….4 is it? Yeh 4! :D Thankssomuch to the peoples who have reviewed, followed and favourited! :D it means a lot! Hehehe! More will come soon I promise!**_

"He's not to use this to fix the house, ok? In fact, he's only allowed it for desperate measures! Are you sure you'll be alright here Hermione, dear? I'm sure Bill and Fleur wouldn't mind if you came too," Molly Weasley queried of Hermione, whilst handing Fred's wand over to her.

"I'll be perfectly fine! And don't worry. I'll make sure he does what he's told!" Hermione replied with a reassuring smile.

"Well ok then…have a nice holiday and don't-"

"Molly, she's perfectly capable of keeping our Fred in line and if not, she knows where we're staying! Come on, sweetheart." Arthur interrupted his wife.

George chuckled.

"See you soon, Freddie, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he winked before apparating with a pop.

"Well...goodbye then, dears!" Molly smiled and with that the rest of them apparated causing further loud pops. Hermione closed her fingers around the wand. And Fred sighed.

"Well then I suppose I'd better get started, where're you putting my wand anyway?"

"I'll be…hey hang on, I'm not going to tell you, start fixing! Go on!" Hermione raised her eyebrows to what she hoped was a superior stern look. It only resulted in Fred laughing at her as he turned and went back into the house.

Hermione sat on her bed, sorting through her books in Percy's old room. The walls were intact and sparsely decorated with photos of Percy Weasley wearing his head boy badge and newspaper clippings from the Daily Prophet.

Percy himself had decided to do some travelling so there weren't a lot of his things in the room, giving Hermione all the space she needed. She could already hear Fred's DIY efforts coming from downstairs; the sawing of wood and the occasional yelp as he nearly caught a finger.

Looking out of the window, Hermione watched the Sun, low in the sky, casting long evening shadows. She got up and made her way down the shaky stairs. Everything seemed on the verge of collapse thanks to the weakened walls and ceilings, but Molly and Arthur had placed many charms on the building to ensure it wouldn't fall in on the two occupants.

Hermione walked into the kitchen/living room area, which technically was now also part of the twin's room due to the large gaping hole above it. She had intended to inform her imprisoned charge that she was going to take a walk when she caught sight of him.

Fred had stripped to the waist and was bent over, sawing through a plank of wood. A slight sheen of sweat glistened on his torso and Hermione could see, quite clearly his strong, sinewy muscles tensing as they worked at the wood. He placed the saw down to wipe his forehead with the back of his hand when he spotted her, standing in the doorway, her mouth open slightly. Flexing he smirked at her.

"You like what you see?" he asked, in a teasing manner. Hermione noticed her gaping jaw and snapped it shut with an audible pop. She managed a glare in his direction before turning towards the back door.

"I'm going for a quick walk before I start on dinner." She said marching out.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" he called after her, grabbing his shirt.

"You can't! You have a house to fix!" she said turning around to halt him. He looked so stricken that she softened her stern features.

"Oh alright then! But it'll cost you!"

"Cost me what? A kiss?" He winked at her and watched as her jaw dropped for the second time, but he put his hands up defensively .

"Hey I was just kidding!"

He turned his head away, was he embarrassed? Hermione didn't know. But she did know that what she did next completely surprised them both. She reached out and pulled Fred round so that he was facing her and quickly, on tiptoes, stretched up and kissed him, on his lips. It was only a peck, less than a second. She pulled back and started walking away quickly.

"Consider it paid in full!" she called back. Fred stood stock still, staring in confusion and shock at the frizzy-headed girl walking away. She turned then and smiled self-consciously.

"Hurry up! Are you coming or do you want to continue working?"

His lips twitched into a grin and she continued walking again. Fred fist-pumped the air, collected himself and jogged after her.

_**Hehehe would that count as their first kiss? Idk, I think it was cute :') As ever keep an eye out for Chapter 5! :D love to you all ^.^ xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Spaghetti Bolognese

_**Aha! Another song in this one! :D And I know Blackberries are quite recent but you know, just pretend ;) this'll all make sense shortly!**_

Strolling along the path, Hermione reached out to the hedgerows and started picking wild strawberries and blackberries.

"What're you doing? What are they?"

Fred's questions surprised her.

"These? You don't know what these are?"

"Evidently not! Are they for making potions?"

Hermione shook her head incredulously.

"They're wild fruits. These one's are wild strawberries, and-"

"They're not strawberries! They're way too small!"

Fred picked one and examined it closer.

"Yes, they're _wild _strawberries, they're smaller than the usual strawberry! These ones are blackberries, here, try some."

She handed him one of each. Popping the strawberry into his mouth Fred's face lit up and he exclaimed,

"They ARE real strawberries!" However with the second, he pulled a grotesque face and spat it out onto the verge.

"Urgh! They're so sour! I don't see why muggles obsess about them so much!"

"What?"

"Well whenever I'm around muggles, they always seem to rave about blackberries! They're not _that _amazing!"

Hermione laughed, shaking her hear.

"No they don't mean…oh never mind. Just keep picking them, I promise I'll make them nice."

Muttering, Fred continued to pluck the inky purple berries, eyeing them with suspicion.

"Give us another strawberry?" he asked after about ten minutes. Picking the biggest one she could see, Hermione held it out for him, but his hands were full of blackberries. He opened his mouth, noticed her unsure expression and winked. Quickly she popped it into his mouth.

"Ta!" he spoke around the little strawberry.

After further fruit picking, Hermione decided they had enough so, cradling their precious cargo, they turned back.

On their return, Fred decided to take a shower whilst Hermione started on their dinner. She thought she'd make Spaghetti Bolognese, which was her favourite, and then she'd make blackberry crumble to prove to Fred that blackberries _could_ be nice! And so, turning her CD player that she always brought to the Burrow on, Hermione started cooking several things at once using elaborate magic.

Fred sighed contentedly. The shower had been refreshing and he'd needed that. Of course all he'd been able to think about since they got back home was the fleeting kiss Hermione had given him. It was only a joke, his fault really. _Don't read into it! _He thought, shaking his head, water droplets flying everywhere. **~Music: Planets - Kate Rusby~** Soft music floated up the stairs from the kitchen, and Fred could smell the delicious scent of Bolognese sauce. His stomach growled automatically as he walked down the stairs, following his nose to the kitchen. Reaching the doorway he stopped abruptly. She was standing over the small cooker with some pots even floating in the air over hovering fires she'd conjured up. The music was coming from a muggle contraption on the counter, playing a slow but sweet sounding song. Because her back was turned to him, Hermione didn't notice Fred leaning lazily against the doorway, a soft smile playing on his lips as he watched her. She was singing along to the music and moving her feet in a mirror of their dance the night before,

"I can see,

The planets are aligning for me.

I dare not breathe,

For then the clouds will come

And then deny me.

Through the World I am wandering,

Wandering.

A soft breeze blowing I am wondering now

Through the wo-"

She was cut off as Fred's hands caught hers, spinning her round in a perfect circle. Letting out a little gasp she blushed, embarrassed at him hearing her sing. How long had he been there?

"Go on…" he breathed, a few strands of her hair moving.

"Er…sorry, I got carried away…food's nearly ready!" she wriggled out of his hold and stumbled back to the pans of food, waving her wand towards the music machine. It cut off abruptly. Fred frowned a little and walked towards the strange box. With a bit of fiddling Fred made the box continue the music, all by himself. Her eyes snapped to him as the music suddenly started up again. He grinned proudly at his job well done and Hermione smiled self-consciously before turning back to the cooking. She still felt his gaze on her as she put the food on the plates. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she sat down. Fred casually flopped in the chair opposite, picked up his fork and immediately started shovelling his food, true Weasley style. Slowly starting her own helping, Hermione couldn't help a satisfied sigh escape. She loved Spaghetti Bolognese. His eyes rose to her smiling face.

"You like Italian food, huh?" he spoke mid-shovel.

"Oh yes! It tastes so…well I dunno, it just tastes like real food should taste!"

She smiled and then went back to eating, delicately. Fred chuckled before turning back to his food.

After a few more minutes, Fred set his knife and fork down on his empty plate. He leaned back in his chair, watching Hermione finish the rest of her meal when he sniffed the air.

"Hey, what's that? Smells amazing!"

Hermione laughed.

"It's those blackberries! I've put them into a crumble,"

His nose wrinkled a little.

"Blackberries…" he muttered.

Clearing the dishes with a wave of her wand, Hermione went to Molly's large oven and pulled out a steaming crumble. Fred raised his eyebrows a fraction but didn't say anything further. He was pleasantly surprised however, when he put the purple pudding into his mouth.

"Merlin's beard!" he moaned, then started heaping more in. Smiling triumphantly, Hermione sat down to eat her own.

"I'm gonna have to keep you if you carry on cooking like this!" he declared, wiping his finger round the now empty bowl, catching the last of the sweet blackberry juice. Blushing again, Hermione bent her head to continue eating her portion. She secretly loved it when someone complimented her cooking, having Fred's strong approval seemed to please her even more.

_**Lol I wrote this with my friend eagerly reading over my shoulder! She loves it! ^.^ Hope you love it too! xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Outing

_**Thanks to people who have reviewed and favourited and followed this story :D makes me so happy! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! :D**_

A week or two passed and Hermione was sat in the upstairs rooms, trying to clear some of the debris scattered around until she heard Fred's voice calling to her from the kitchen.

"Hermione?...Hermione!"

"What?" she called back, pausing with several heavy pieces of wood in her arms.

"Can you…I need your help with something…please?"

Sighing, she put her load onto the pile of wood she'd made, and went to see what it was he needed help with.

"Hey." He grinned at her, as she walked in, his hazel eyes dancing. Why were his eyes so captivating?

"Hey yourself!" she replied, smiling back. This caused Fred to smile again.

"How strong are you, 'Mione? Only, I need someone to hold this plank of wood steady up to the ceiling so I can nail it in and…well…you're the only other person here so…"

She looked at the plank with wary eyes.

"I'm not…terribly strong, but I'll give it a go…why don't you just levitate it?"

"Oh I tried that, but every time I tried to hammer a nail in, it dropped down again."

"Oh…well alright then!"

Hermione rolled her sleeves up and Fred couldn't help but snort at her determined face.

"What?" she demanded. "I'm helping you, aren't I?!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just funny watching you trying to be all 'butch'"

He laughed again as she flicked her hair and marched over to the plank of wood.

"How am I going to reach the ceiling then?" she asked in a narked sort of way that scarily reminded Fred of his mother!

"Never mind! I'll use this!" she dragged a chair over and, holding the wood, clambered awkwardly on.

"Careful…-" Fred called, rushing forward, just as the chair overbalanced, causing Hermione, the plank, the chair and Fred to fall down into a pile on the floor.

The clouds of sawdust soon cleared.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" Fred's concerned voice made her laugh a little.

"I'm fine! It's _you _the plank fell on…and then you fell on me…ow!"

Fred chuckled, relieved she was alright.

"Well since I've got you here, can I ask you something?"

Hermione looked up at Fred whose surprisingly shy looking face was barely millimetres from her own. He was unintentionally pinning her to the floor, however his full weight wasn't on her as he had now propped himself up, with his elbows either side of her.

"It doesn't seem like I have any choice but to listen, you've got me trapped! Ask away!"

Ha laughed nervously.

"True…do you…would you want to…um…"

"Want to what?" Hermione prompted, this wasn't like Fred to be shy and at a loss for words. He blushed a little.

"Well do you want to go out somewhere…tonight…with me?"

She smiled a little.

"Depends where…" Hermione then raised an eyebrow. "This isn't one of your pranks is it?"

"Merlin no! Just a friendly outing! And…um…can I have my wand back for it? You know…for apparition?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Do you swear you won't use it for pranking me?"

"I solemnly swear on Merlin's pants!"

He replied gravely, a slight twinkle in his eyes. She studied him for a few seconds more, taking in the hint of a smile and his expectant expression.

"Alright then."

"YES!"

"Fred?"

"What?"

"Can I get up now?"

She smiled at his confused countenance, then he seemed to remember he was barring her escape. Shifting the plank, he stood and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"There you go, sorry!"

"It's fine, besides you stopped the pla-"

She ceased talking suddenly. He was moving his hands over her back and, she gasped, her bottom!

"Whatareyoudoing?!" she squeaked.

He paused, took in her expression and laughed.

"Dusting you off! Haha I won't do it anymore though!" he raised his hands in submission and turned back around to try and fix the hole in the ceiling on his own. Hermione stayed where she was, frozen to the spot. She blushed deeply as she realised she'd wanted to tell him _not_ to stop! Shaking her head violently, she ran back upstairs to her debris-shifting. _'Just a friendly outing! That's it! He doesn't feel anything special for you, okay? A friendly outing!' _She repeated to herself over and over, though it wasn't sinking in.

"Close your eyes!"

"I _have_!"

"You haven't, you're peeking, I can see!"

"Am not!"

Sighing, Hermione reached up and covered Fred's eyes.

"Hey I wasn't looking, I promise!"

"Yeh whatever. Accio wand!"

Fred's wand flew down from the, now slightly smaller, hole in the ceiling. She'd hid it in his own room! He wouldn't think it would be in there!

"There you can open your eyes, here's your wand. Now tell me where we're going!"

"Never!"

She scowled at him, uncharacteristic of her, but she hated not knowing things!

"Just have to do one thing before we go." Fred declared before walking over to her CD player that seemed to so fascinate him. He muttered something and waved his wand over it. Wisps of light seemed to quickly flow through the air from the CD player to his wand.

"Hey…what're you doing? No pranks remember, you swore!"

"I know! I'm not doing any pranks! Are you ready?"

She nodded as he tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. It felt comfortable. She curled her fingers round his strong arm, holding tightly, ready for the side-along apparition and because deny as she may, it felt nice to be holding onto Fred's warm arm.

"Come away with me," Fred sang quietly into her ear, before they both disapparated with a loud crack. Hermione shut her eyes tightly against the twisting sensation which made her as usual nauseous. '_I wonder where we're going?'_ She thought to herself. But if it was with Fred, she didn't care where they went, it was bound to be an amazing evening!

_**WOO! Chapter 6! :D Well the next one is a sort of date and trust me, it's EXTREMELY cute! ^.^ I want my own Fred! :P By the way when he sings that one line "Come away with me", yeh it's Norah Jones, I just had it in my head :3 xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Tower and the Trees

_**WOOP! Chapter 7! :D By the way, the place they go to IS real. Go search it on Google Images! I had the pleasure of visiting it myself last year, it's amazingly beautiful! And the lyrics fit so if you want listen to the music then by all means do! :D Hope you enjoy this one! :D**_

"Hey it worked, we're here!"

Hermione opened her eyes. She could just make out trees and short walls against the dark sky.

"Where exactly is 'here'?"

"Look properly!" he instructed, smiling.

And she did. It would appear that they were standing on a tall tower. She yelped when she saw the town's street lights far below.

"Where _are_ we? And why're there trees?"

He laughed and reached into his pockets, pulling out a long wire. The pockets must have had an enchantment on them like Hermione's purse as the wire kept going. Finally it reached the end and Fred levitated it into the trees.

"Lumos." He said, tapping the wire with his wand. Fairy lights shone out through the braches.

"They're Ginny's fairy lights, I swear!" he looked at her awed face.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione breathed, and it really was. Fred smiled slightly and flicked his wand. The air filled with music. Her music! **~Music: Underneath the Stars – Kate Rusby~. **

'_A fitting song'_, Hermione thought to herself. Now she knew what he had done with her CD player. He'd taken the songs and somehow put them into a summoning spell. Beautiful magic!

The dark night sky was encrusted with bright, jewel-like stars and Hermione could just make out large hills that may even be mountains surrounding the quiet town below, protecting it as it slept. The fairy lights glowed softly as a gentle breeze swayed the branches. Hermione turned back to her companion who was standing on the garden-like area, by the trees.

"Where are we?" she asked again, whispering this time in respect of the beauty all around her.

Smiling gently at her, Fred spoke.

"We're in Lucca. A small town near Pisa. We're in Italy!"

Hermione gasped quietly.

"Amongst other things, it's famous for its tall tower with Holm Oak trees on the top. It's called the Torre Guinigi."

He grinned then, the dim fairy lights casting beautiful shadows on him. She had to admit, Fred Weasley was very good looking!

"Come here," he murmured, reaching for her hands. He pulled her up so that she was on the slightly raised platform on which the trees grew.

Standing directly behind her, Fred guided her hands to touch a tree.

"These trees are over 400 years old. Standing guard over the town," he whispered into her ear. A pleasurable shiver ran down her spine and he spoke again.

"Imagine the things they've seen, watching the world from way up here." He moved her hand to softly run down the bark of the tree. She leaned back into him, it felt natural.

"It's beautiful," she sighed again. He let her hands gradually drop from the tree but his hands stayed where they were, softly holding her small ones, his thumbs gently stroking the back of her hand. They both fell into swaying slowly to the music together, one of Fred's hands comfortably resting on her stomach now. _'Friends do this sort of thing right? Ah! I don't know! I don't think they do!'_ Hermione argued with herself.

* * *

A while later, the song 'Planets' started, the one that Fred had found her singing to in the kitchen, last week. **(~Planets is also by Kate Rusby if you're interested~).**

Almost echoing her thoughts, Fred spoke into her ear.

"Will you sing it again…please?"

"I…I don't like to sing in front of people…I feel silly."

"But you don't sound it so why should that stop you?"

"Well…I don't…it's just…" She sighed, gave up and reluctantly sang along to the last verse as she had done several days ago.

"See? You didn't sound silly! You'll be almost as good as me soon!"

Fred smirked. Laughing Hermione shook her head.

"I've heard you in the shower, Fred and trust me, Crookshanks can yowl better!"

"Hey! I take that to heart! You've ruined my aspirations of joining the Weird Sisters!"

He clutched at his chest, acting thoroughly heart-broken. This made Hermione giggle. She turned round to face him.

"Well you _are_ weird at least!"

Chuckling, Fred nodded his head in thanks.

"_That_ I can agree with!"

They continued dancing together to the music for a while in companionable silence. **(~Music: Sun Grazers - Kate Rusby~ I'm sorry, I can't find it on youtube but it is on spotify.)**

It was very late by now. Without meaning to, Hermione let out a yawn.

"Looks like it's time to get this little bookworm back home!" Fred spoke softly.

He looked down at her. Her chocolate brown eyes were already on his hazel ones. He could feel himself moving closer to her. The music was still playing in the background as the lyrics hit Fred:

'_Slowly drifting, darkness shifting,_

_Now I see her come in sight._

_Static burning, twisting and turning,_

_I'm lost to her this night.'_

Their lips were centimetres apart. Fred's breathing practically stopped. He closed his eyes as he leaned in. Their lips were nearly touching when Fred opened his eyes. Hers were also open, wide as saucers. _Damn!_ What was he doing? What if she didn't want him like he wanted her? She probably saw him as just a friend, Ron's annoying sibling who she had to babysit! He suddenly realised that they were still very close. He smiled slightly, almost sadly, and planted a kiss on her cheek. There. She could easily interpret that as a brotherly kiss, for that's all she saw him as right? A brother. Nothing more, nothing less. He pulled back and let go of her hands.

"Time to go."

With a flick of his wand the fairy lights extinguished and floated back into his pocket. After another flick of his wand the music stopped. But not before the last verse had already been sung:

'_An epic yearning,_

_The world is burning gold,_

_And fingers are entwined._

_But the tide below us_

_It would not slow us_

_Now your hand is gone from mine.'_

And with that, he held her arm securely and apparated them both back to the Burrow.

_**Well whaddya think? It is good? I say again, I want a Fred! :'( or at least a good looking dude to take me to freakin' Italy! Anyways…LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Dream

_**WOOT! Chapter 8! Wow! Thanks to people who actually bother to read this! :') it makes me happy! Anyways, hope this chapter is good!**_

There was nothing to see, it was pitch black in Hermione's temporary room but she kept her eyes open, lying awake. If she shut them, she knew that the entire evening would be replayed over and over. Their lips had been so close and she'd wanted so badly to have his mouth softly moving against hers, but he'd just kissed her cheek, in a friendly, brotherly way.

'_See?'_ she thought bitterly to herself. _'He doesn't feel anything for you!' _she sighed in a frustrated manner and threw a pillow over her head. _'Does that mean you feel something for him? Friends don't ache to kiss their friends so much! Argh!' _she MUST stop this overthinking and sleep! She needed a glass of water. It would calm and soothe her, _then _maybe she'd get some rest!

She padded carefully down the stairs, trying her best not to make the floorboards squeak. After pouring a cup of water, she gulped it down. There! Now she might be able to sleep!

She turned around to go back upstairs and froze. _'Stupid!' _She'd forgotten Fred was sleeping on the sofa in the large kitchen/living room due to his room's...damage. She stood still for a few more seconds, to see if she'd woken him.

Fred sighed a little in his sleep and moved his arm underneath the pillow his head was resting on. Letting out a relieved breath, she tiptoed over to him. His long, gingery eyelashes rested on his cheeks, his mouth was slightly open and his beautifully bright orange hair was mussed up with sleep. Hermione couldn't help it, she smiled as she knelt beside him pulling the covers back over and tucking him in.

"Goodnight Fred," she whispered. His eyelids fluttered slightly and she froze again.

"…'Mione…" he mumbled her nickname before turning onto his back. He was still breathing deeply and Hermione realised he was still asleep. Relief washed over her for a moment as she thought she hadn't woken him but…didn't that mean he'd spoken her name in his sleep? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. _'Stop being ridiculous!' _she thought to herself. Looking back at the sleeping boy, she noticed a soft smile had appeared on his lips. The lips that had nearly kissed her earlier. They'd been so close…

Without knowing it, Hermione leant in and lightly pressed her lips to his perfect ones.

"Is this a dream?"

Fred's lips moved against hers as he spoke sleepily. Merlin's beard! She'd woken him. And she was kissing him! She pulled back away so fast, she clicked her back.

"Ow! Yes, yes! It's a dream! And you know what? You should probably close your eyes again because…because the nargles will come if you realise that this is a dream, 'cause that's what it is alright! A dream!" she gasped, using Luna's nargles to try to persuade him to go back to sleep.

"m-kay," he mumbled before turning over again and resuming his deep breathing.

Scrambling to her feet she fled back up to her room. _'Great!' _ What did she go and do that for? Now her back hurt and she'd…she'd kissed FRED! At least he'd think it was a dream! She could pretend it hadn't happened. There! Problem solved! And with that she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep filled with trees, fairy lights and the Weird Sisters.

* * *

Bright morning light streamed into the house. Fred blinked his eyes. The smell of bacon wafted over him. Smiling, he looked over from the sofa at the witch he kept dreaming about. She was busy cooking their breakfast, humming to herself as she did. Merlin, he loved having her here with him!

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, letting out a yawn. What _had_ he been dreaming about? He seemed to be feeling really good about something. It was a residual feeling, left over from his sleep. Probably about Hermione. An excerpt from a poem he'd learnt in Muggle Studies came to mind.

"'_Come to me in my dreams, and then_

_By day I shall be well again._

_For then the night will more than pay_

_The hopeless longing of the day'" __**(-Matthew Arnold – 'Longing')**_

He recited aloud.

"Sorry?"

"What? Oh…er nothing. Smells good!"

Fred neatly changed the subject. That had been stupid of him, reciting something like that!

"S- sleep well?" she looked at him nervously.

"Like a log!" he declared grinning blearily at her, she was chewing her lip. Merlin's Beard! He took in her worried expression. He hadn't been sleep-talking had he? George said that he had to frequently hit him with a pillow due to his night-time mutterings. Fred hoped to high heaven that he'd not gone and said something dumb and she'd overheard him.

Still chewing her lip, Hermione turned her attention back to the sizzling bacon. He frowned. Her lips…had he dreamt of them last night? Suddenly it came to him! He smiled at the recollection of his vivid dream. Now he remembered. She'd kissed him in his dream. No wonder he felt really good! If only it had really happened.

As the memory of his dream swam around in his head, Fred suddenly had a thought_. 'Come to think of it…it had seemed very real…too real maybe'_. He clearly remembered waking up and also falling back asleep…you didn't usually do that in dreams did you?

"I had an odd dream last night," he spoke nonchalantly.

"Did you?" her reply was completely normal and unperturbed.

Could it have been a dream after all?

"_You_ were in it. In fact it was here…in this very room…"

Her hand paused mid-way to the frying pan handle.

"Re-" she cleared her throat. "Really? H- how odd! What was it about?"

"Here," he took the frying pan and turned the bacon. "Don't want it to burn." His eyes turned to hers and she looked quickly away. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he shrugged.

"Oh it was just you telling me off for some prank!"

She let out her breath.

"Nothing new there then!" she said, forcing a smile. "You sit down, I'll carry on with breakfast."

Plonking himself down on a chair across the table, Fred watched the small witch who kept confusing him. After breakfast had been dished out, they ate in silence until Hermione looked up.

"I thought I'd go into Diagon Alley and possibly Muggle London today, we're running low on food and things."

Fred smiled eagerly.

"I'll come-"

"You have the house to fix! It's been over a week now and the only difference you've made is even more mess with all the wood shavings and planks lying around! You can't keep gallivanting off!" she cut him off.

His face fell. She immediately felt bad. In all fairness he _had _been working hard and he'd also taken her out which had been undeniably amazing, she just didn't think she could be around him without accidently giving something away!

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"No it's fine. I'd better get to work then. Have a nice day!" downing his mug of tea, and slamming it back onto the table; he got up and stalked off upstairs. Sighing, Hermione placed her head in her hands. Now look what she'd done! Well no point wasting her time thinking about Fred, nothing good had come of that so far. And with that she tidied the kitchen with a flick of her wand and apparated causing a loud pop to echo throughout the mostly empty house.

_**Ah! Bacon. I love bacon. Sorry, just had to say that! Haha! Anyway, we see a return of an unexpected old friend in the next chapter so keep your eyes open for chapter 9! :D xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9 The Old Friend

_**Oh man, I love doing this fanfic! :D And I admit, I wrote this chapter whilst listening to Christmas Carols, is it too early for that? xD hehe well I don't care! Hope you enjoy reading this one!**_

It was late evening and Hermione had already finished her shopping a few hours ago but she was delaying her return to the Burrow for obvious reasons. Perhaps she should make her peace with Fred. Bring something back for him. She suddenly had an idea. She turned and set off for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Of course it was shut by now, but she just needed a few things from the twin's supplies. After knocking several times, she was greeted by a very surprised George.

"'Mione? What're you doing here? Is Fred okay?!"

She smiled at George's immediate concern for his twin. She'd hate to imagine if something bad had happened to one of them during the Battle, she didn't think either one could have coped without their twin!

"No, he's fine…a little grumpy, but that's why I'm here!"

"Ah! Come to enjoy the presence of the better half, eh?"

Hermione laughed at George's winking face.

"I don't think Angelina would approve if I had!"

His grinning face grew very red.

"Do you think I could use some of your pranking supplies, George?"

His mirthful face took on a whole new level of astonishment.

"Don't look so shocked, I'm just as capable of making and using pranks as you!"

George's mouth continued opening and shutting in disbelief.

"Oh stop it, you look like a fish! Can I use some or not?" she laughed at him.

He finally snapped out of his surprised stupor and smiled down at the witch to whom he owed so much.

"Of course, 'Mione. You need not have asked. Take anything you want! You know you can ask for anything from me."

Hermione smiled shyly at George. He would never forget what she had done and she knew that, but she didn't want to abuse his kindness and take advantage.

"Thanks George."

They smiled at each other for a few seconds before George enveloped her in a huge hug.

"No. Thank-_you, _Hermione." He whispered, using her full name, a rare occurrence. Fred's twin let her go, before smiling gratefully and standing aside so she could enter the shop.

About half an hour passed and Hermione was equipped with all she needed to make Fred's surprise, minus one item she needed from Muggle London. She thanked George and stepped out into the cool air before setting off towards The Leaky Cauldron and its muggle portal.

* * *

Her shopping only took her a few minutes and soon she was heading back towards Diagon Alley. Maybe she'd get a few butterbeers too. She knew Fred liked them. Humming a random tune to herself, Hermione turned a corner and nearly crashed into a group of men.

"Sorry," she said quickly before manoeuvring to go round them.

"Hold on! What we have here?" one of the men reached out and grabbed her arm. He had a thick foreign accent that Hermione knew she recognised but at that moment couldn't pinpoint where it came from.

"Hey! What're you doing? Get off! I warn you, don't mess with me!"

This only caused raucous laughter from the group. _'Damn muggles! They must be drunk!' _Hermione thought in disgust.

"Get. Off." She repeated through gritted teeth, lowering her voice in what she hoped was a threatening way.

"Aw! She think she so scary! We are only want some bits of fun!" the grip tightened. It hurt and caused her to yelp in pain.

"I warned you!" reaching behind her to her pocket, she whipped out her wand.

"STUPEFY!"

The red shot out from her wand but to her utter horror, the man lazily moved his other arm and blocked it.

"How-"

"One of us are you? You should not have doing that!" he reached out and wrapped his fingers round some of her curls. Why hadn't she let Fred come with her? He would have been able to protect her! Hermione's bitter regrets swam through her mind as the man chuckled and spoke in a different language to one of his friends who was leaning against a wall, apparently uninterested in the rest of the group's goings on. She couldn't understand anything that the man was saying but one word stuck out. She knew that word. Or name.

"Krum?! KRUM! Victor! It's me! Hermione!" she hoped against hope that he was the same Krum she knew, how many 'Krum's could there be?

"Hermioninny?" he leaned forward and his eyes opened wide as he recognised her. Barking what sounded like a command to his friends, he approached her. The man dropped Hermione's arm and shot an angry look of resentment towards Krum.

"Is it really being you?"

She let out a nervous laugh of relief!

"Yes! Oh my!" she felt slightly wobbly in the legs as the fear left her. His friends muttered and walked off looking subdued. What awful company he kept!

"Please, think nothing of them, they are having too much to drink! I am only with them to be looking after my cousin!" he smiled warmly at her. Merlin, she was so relieved. She daren't think what would have happened had Krum not been there!

"I am so happy to see you again!" he smiled at her.

"Trust me! The feeling is mutual!" she laughed again. He pulled her into a hug.

"STUPEFY!"

Krum flew backwards, hit the wall with a huge thump and slumped to the ground. Hermione screamed and turned to face the attacker, only to be pulled into another hug.

"Hermione! Hermione are you ok?"

Fred's voice shook with what sounded like both anger and relief.

"Fred?! I'm fine but…you've gone and knocked him out!"

She wriggled out of his strong embrace. He kept his hands protectively on her arms.

"That was the point! Come on, let's get out of here!"

"No, you don't understand, that's Krum! Victor Krum! He helped me!"

"Krum? Well much bloody help _he_ was! They were all pulling you around and grabbing at you, I saw them 'Mione! And I swear I came running as fast as I could! But when he grabbed at you just now…I was just protecting you. Now come on, please?" he held her hand and turned to leave.

"No! Stop it! He got rid of the others, _they _were the bad guys! He was only hugging me because it's been what…six years since we last met?"

"Oh…" he dropped her hand and looked back at Krum's unconscious form. "It just looked like…I was only trying to help you, 'Mione…" he looked down at the ground.

"I know. It's ok. Thank-you Fred," she said, rubbing his arm affectionately. Their eyes met and she smiled at him. Breaking the gaze, she turned back to the unconscious Krum. Kneeling beside him, Hermione moved her wand over him.

"_Rennervate." _she spoke. Krum blearily opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked thickly, rubbing the spot where his head had connected with the wall. Hermione quickly explained how Fred had mistaken him for one of the drunken men, whilst Fred himself turned slightly pink and moved his foot in slow circles on the floors. Krum laughed and said it didn't matter and it was quite understandable.

"Would you like to come back home with us for a butterbeer or something?" Hermione asked Krum who was now dusting himself off.

"What?" Fred awoke from his deep silence he'd been maintaining for a while now.

"Oh right! That is if it's alright with you Fred? It's your home after all…"

His eyebrows furrowed. He didn't want this good-looking ex-boyfriend of Hermione's going back to _his _home! But then he realised that she'd called it _her_ home too. He smiled. That sounded nice. Suddenly he remembered that they were still waiting for an answer and Fred sighed,

"Sure, why not?" he found it very difficult to refuse her anything and she rewarded him by smiling happily.

"Great! Well shall we go?"

And with that they apparated back to the Burrow.

_**I don't know why I brought Krum back but it flows nicely and helps the rest of the story fit together :P keep an eye out for the next chapter, it's gonna be the best yet I promise, the one you've all been waiting for! ;) xxx**_


	10. Chapter 10 The Lake

_**EEEH! Here it is, the one you've all been waiting for! :D **_

Fred could understand his younger brother's sentiments from 6 years ago now. _'Slimy git!' _he thought miserably, drinking his butterbeer. Krum wasn't actually doing anything wrong at all, in fact quite the opposite! He'd managed to help Hermione before Fred could get there and now he was listening in rapture to her account of the past 6 years, laughing at all the right moments and looking stricken at the particularly bad ones. It was just the fact that he was…a slimy git! By now Hermione had reached the bit about the Battle of Hogwarts. Fred couldn't remember very much about that himself, he'd been laughing at Percy when something had knocked him out of the way of a killing curse. A wall had collapsed on him and he'd been left unconscious for the remainder of the Battle ("the really good part," he always grumbled) but alive. After waking up a few hours later to a weeping mum and a pale, tense George, he'd been so angry that he'd missed out on Harry defeating Voldemort, but he knew he was lucky that whatever had knocked him out of the way _had_! He sometimes imagined what would have happened if the curse had hit him. He imagined George…on his own…

"…and then I shoved him out of the way and oh! It was very scary, _I _nearly got hit too! And _then_ a wall fell on us!"

"Wow! You are being very lucky for having Hermi-on, Fred!"

Fred snapped back to the present.

"What?"

"Er…I said you are very lucky…to be having er…Hermi- Hermo- Herman-"

"Yes, yes I know I am, but what did you say, _Hermione_?" Fred deliberately stressed her name. How could anyone not be able to pronounce her beautiful name?

"I was…just telling Krum about the Battle…when I pushed you out of the way of Rookwood's killing curse…remember?"

Her! It had been _her! She'd_ saved him? Was that why George was always extra kind to Hermione and always did anything she asked, even if it meant stop pranking Ron? Fred had always worried that his brother may also have had feelings for her, but this was both relieving and shocking.

"It was you?" Fred whispered in disbelieving awe, before clearing his throat. "Excuse me, I just need to…" he stood and walked out of the kitchen through the back door in a daze. Hermione's eyes followed him as he went. Did he _not_ remember?

"Please, continue? Did You-Know-Who get defeated?"

She turned back to Krum, smiled and continued recounting the battle, secretly vowing to find out what was wrong with Fred once Krum had left.

Another hour or two later and Hermione stood at the door, waving Krum off as he walked out into the garden to apparate.

"Keep in touch!" she called after him.

"Do not be worrying, I will! Goodbye!"

And off Krum went, making the usual loud crack. Hermione smiled, and stepped outside herself.

"Fred? Fred where are you?"

No reply. Hermione searched around the garden and even a little way down the track but there was no sign of him. _'Perhaps he's down by the lake?' _she thought to herself. It wouldn't hurt to check. So Hermione set off towards the small lake which was a short distance from the Burrow, _'It shouldn't really be called a lake, more a pond' _she thought to herself, tugging her cardigan closer.

The water was so still that Hermione could see the full moon's reflection in it. Immediately, she thought of Remus and smiled. Snape always ensured that there was enough Wolfsbane ready for him, whenever he needed it. Sirius and Remus had slowly started to become friends with Snape after the Battle, after they realised the point of Snape's actions. A small splash in the water disturbed her train of thought as she realised that Fred was sitting down next to a tree, lazily throwing pebbles into the inky water. She walked over to him quietly.

"'Cha doin?" she said, plonking herself down next to him.

"Nothing really…" he replied tiredly, not bothering to look away from the small ripples he was causing in the water's surface.

A few minutes of silence lapsed, neither of them moving, except for Fred who was still idly flicking pebbles.

"Is that why you were in St. Mungos for so long after Harry finished off Voldy?" he spoke so suddenly that it made Hermione jump a little.

"Pardon?"

"They told me I was pushed out of the way and then a wall fell on me, that's why I was out of it for so long…I can remember thinking I was pretty well off if a large stone wall had collapsed on me. I had barely a scratch, just a sore head. And I just assumed that you had been hit by a particularly nasty curse." He finally turned to look at her then, and she saw tears in his eyes.

"I thought you knew! I didn't mean to knock you out…"

He laughed at her sorry expression. "You saved my life, Hermione! Knocking me out is fine!" The laughter left his eyes as he pulled eyebrows down into a frown. "If the wall barely hit touched me…-"

"It was an impulse. You weren't looking, but I saw Rookwood. Instincts took over I suppose. I just threw myself at you. I guess the combination of both our weight and the curse was too much for the already damaged wall. It just…collapsed."

He looked deep into her eyes.

"You were days in St. Mungos, 'Mione! The wall…it fell onto _you_ didn't it? _You _protected my body at the sacrifice of yours!" His eyes were now intent upon her.

"You really don't remember? But you…you spoke to me…whilst they were clearing the rubble off of m- …us…you spoke to me…"

He laughed once.

"I probably called you a stupid witch for protecting my body with yours! It must have been _so_ painful, 'Mione! How come you didn't get hu-" he stopped talking and suddenly grabbed her, turning her away from him.

"Fred! What're you-? No! Stop it! Don't look!"

But it was too late. He tugged her shirt up to look at her back. Pink puckered lines and blotches ran over her skin, disfiguring it grotesquely. Sucking in a sharp breath, Fred spoke in a quiet whisper.

"Hermione…no…"

She pulled her shirt back down angrily and stood up, crossing her arms protectively.

"You can't tell anyone about the scars. I asked the staff at St. Mungos to not say anything to anyone about it. I don't want anyone to know…anyway I already had scars, so it wasn't like I had anything beautiful to preserve." Her eyes flickered to her left arm which was always covered so no one could see the cruel branding Bellatrix had given her.

"Besides, if I hadn't, then you would have…you would have _died!_ You honestly think I would choose undamaged skin over your _life_?"

"Hermione…" he spoke again, gently this time as he too rose to his feet, moving towards her.

"Hermione," he sighed her name, pulling her into a tight embrace. She uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around his neck, leaning her head into his broad chest.

"Don't be angry at me…I didn't want you to die…"she whispered.

"I'm not angry at you! I'm so bloody grateful! You saved my life! I just can't believe you did that for me!" he pressed his cheek to the top of her head. This was far more intimate than their usual, casual hugs.

"For three years, I didn't know who had saved me. You should have told me."

"I didn't want anyone to know. Otherwise they would have seen the scars and automatically said that I shouldn't have done it…and without realising it they would have been saying I shouldn't have saved you! I didn't want to cause a fuss, I'm no heroine."

"I understand…it's just…I'm the cause of this," he stroked his hand over her scarred back, only just feeling the faint ridges through her cotton cardigan and t-shirt. How had he not noticed them when he'd hugged her in the past?

"I don't care, no one's going to see it, it's not like I'll ever have a boyfriend or husband."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me, right? Hermione, you could get ANY guy!" he pulled away to look at her properly.

'_But not the one that matters!' _she thought ruefully, looking into his deep hazel eyes that were burning hard. She now realised suddenly how true that was. The panic she'd felt three years ago when Rookwood had turned to the oblivious Fred, that had been different to the panic she'd felt for Harry or Ron. Of course, she had been terrified of losing any of them…but the feeling of losing Fred had consumed her entire being. Had she taken into account the very strong chance that the curse could have hit her? Or the wall crush her to death? She didn't know. She'd just instinctively protected him. And something had made her exceedingly happy when Fred offered for her to stay at the Burrow with him…

**(~Music: All About Us – Owl City+ He is We~)** Suddenly it hit her. _HE_ was the one who mattered to her. How had she not realised all of this. It was no mere crush, he _mattered!_

"Are you listening to me? Hey! Hermione. You are beautiful, inside and out, in every single way and no amount of scarring could ever change that!" he whispered the last part, raising her arm with his hands. He rolled the sleeve back on her left arm.

'MUDBLOOD' stood out darkly against her pale skin.

"Do you hear me? No scar could change that. You are beautiful…so beautiful…"

He bent his head slowly and placed his lips against the ugly word carved into her skin. What felt like electricity jolted through her body from the point where his lips brushed over the letters. Her eyes grew wide as his mouth trailed up her arm, before he broke off.

"No, don't st-"

But his lips were suddenly on hers, cutting off her words with a gentle but urgent kiss. He couldn't help it. This had been building up for days, weeks, months, _years_ even! He had been needing this for so long.

Again Hermione's instincts took over, only this time it was just to reach up behind his head, to deepen the kiss. Her fingers wound softly into his orange, unruly Weasley hair. Fred. This was Fred. And he was kissing _her!_ Nothing had ever felt this good! One of his hands rested on the small of her back, whilst the other cupped her face. Their mouths moved together effortlessly and their sighs harmonised. Hermione allowed one hand to loosen his hair and trail down his muscular chest. His breath quickened and Fred let out a slight moan.

"Merlin's Beard, 'Mione!" he whispered against her lips causing them to move in time to his words. She smiled and sighed. Fred could not believe it. This was Hermione Granger! The most coveted girl in probably the entire wizarding world! And here she was, warm in his arms, sighing his name without realising. They broke apart for air. He chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers.

"you know something?"

"What?"

"Krum was right!"

"Sorry?"

"I _am_ lucky for having you, Hermione Granger!"

She laughed then and he loved the way it sounded; almost musical, and how her body shook with it in his arms.

"And I'm lucky for having _you_, Fred Weasley!"

He smiled down at her.

"I love the way you say my name!" he said, kissing every inch of her face.

"Oh! I just remembered, I made you something, with a little help from George."

"You saw George today? Is he okay?"

"Yes yes, he's fine" she smiled again at how this echoed her earlier conversation with George.

"It was to make peace with you after…this morning…sorry about that…I wasn't thinking and I was embarrassed-"

"So it _wasn't_ a dream then?" he declared grinning cheekily.

"Ah…assuming we're thinking of the same incident, then no…very real…" she blushed then and Fred couldn't help but think how cute she looked with rosy red cheeks. He'd been waiting for years for her to be here with him, melted against his body.

"So what did you get me?"

"I made you some special fairy lights so you don't need to bother taking Ginny's. Oh don't worry, they're not normal fairy lights. I thought you'd be bored with having no pranking stuff around so I modded them. Each light holds a surprise and with intervals emits either strange noises, odd smells or starts shaking!"

His reaction was an exact copy of his twin's, his eyes were wide and his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Hermione! You're a genius! Damn, that's so sexy! Since when did you become a prankster?!"

He stroked her cheek. It felt good and Hermione leant into his hand.

"I suppose you're just rubbing off on me!"

Grinning Fred leaned in and planted a kiss on her nose.

"It's getting cold, love. Let's get back home."

Love! He called her love! A warm glow went right through her and she laced her fingers round his as they turned back to the house. She couldn't believe it! A day ago she thought he looked at her as just another sister, but now…had he been aching after her for as long as she had for him? It felt good to be wanted, and by Fred too. She leaned against him as a dull ache spread slowly over her left arm. Dismissing it as a muscle strain she looked up at Fred.

"Let's go home."

_**That's all I've got written down on paper, so it may take longer now to post new chapters :) don't worry, I'll try my best to get them up quick! :D xxx**_


	11. Chapter 11 The Waking Nightmare

_**Sorry it's been so long to update, I've had a lot of stuff going on D= ah well! Here's the next chapter, it's a bit intense :P**_

"_Where is it you little Mudblood?!"_

"_We didn't take it, I swear! No please!"_

* * *

The most blood-curdling scream rang through the entire Burrow. Even the Ghoul in the attic became deadly silent as he was awed by a more powerful shriek. Fred sat bolt upright.

"Hermione?!" he yelled as the screams continued, splitting his ear drums. He flew up the stairs, three at a time, glancing briefly at the clock as he ran. One in the morning!

Throwing Ginny's door open he saw her, huddled up under the duvet, shaking uncontrollably with tears pouring down her face.

"Hermione? Are you alright? What happened? What's wrong?"

She looked at him for a while, frowning slightly as she slowly recognised him.

"F-…Fred?" she looked thoroughly confused for a few seconds before putting her head in her hands, letting out a shaky breath.

"I'm…It was a dream…I'm ok…" she whispered.

He looked at her intently. Whatever her dream was, it had genuinely scared her and left her shaken up. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms gently around her.

"Ssh, love. It's alright," he rubbed her back soothingly as she curled into him. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

She shook her head slightly, her bottom lip trembling. She looked so much like a scared child that Fred automatically began rocking her slowly to and fro. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione whispered one word. It had evidently been bothering her for a while whether she should say it or not, but Fred had waited patiently.

"Bellatrix…"

He paused the rocking. His arms tightened around her and he looked at her directly in the eye.

"She is dead, Hermione. You're okay now, she's dead!" Hermione simply nodded and leaned back against him. "C'mon. You're tired, you need sleep." He moved to lie her down but she clung tightly to him, again like a little child. A petrified look was set across her face.

"I don't want to go back to sleep! Please! She'll come back!"

Fred's heart contracted as he saw her white knuckles, gripping his arm tightly, and her small, pale face.

"I'll be here, 'Mione. I'll stay and keep you safe, I promise, come on," and he sat back down on the bed before lying down and snuggling up to her. Her tiny body was still trembling slightly.

"Go to sleep, 'Mione, you'll be alright, I'm here."

Feeling reassured, Hermione closed her eyes, sinking into the warmth and safety of Fred's protective body.

The memory of Bellatrix's face danced across her mind, a cruel and knowing smile playing on her lips. Screwing her eyes tighter, Hermione shivered again. Fred was here. He would protect her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

* * *

Fred stirred. Something had woken him. Again. He must have been asleep for only a few hours, it was still night time. He yawned, stretching out his arms and froze. The bed was empty and he could hear some strange snuffling noises coming from the bottom of the bed on the floor.

"'Mione? Is that you?"

A ragged gasp came and Fred heard her voice. It sounded possessed, almost demonic.

"She won't leave. Get out. Get out. GET OUT!"

"Freakin' hell! Hermione?!"

"Mudbloodmudbloodmudbloodmudb loodmudblood!" she repeated the word again and again in her horrific rasp of a voice.

"What the HELL?! Shit!"

Fred swore as he reached the end of the bed and saw her. She had tears streaming silently down her face like before but there was a vacant look in her wide unseeing eyes. Her hand was clawing at her 'mudblood' scar which was, to Fred's utter horror, oozing out blood. It didn't look like normal blood. It was too thick and a very deep red, it almost looked black! And it was everywhere. The dark red was smeared all over her body as she'd evidently been clawing and rubbing at her arm for a good 10 minutes or so. The thin sheets she was tangled in were also stained. Her hair looked wild but not in the usual cute way.

"Hermione stop! Stop! Damn it! Where's my wand?!"

Her eyes rolled back so that all Fred could see were the whites of her eyes.

"Hermione?! I need to know where my wand is! Where have you put it? Hermione! Shit!"

She collapsed back onto the floor and started convulsing violently, coughing a fine spray of blood.

"Bloody Hell! HERMIONE! Where's my wand?!" She was still convulsing and making awful gargling noises from the back of her throat. He lifted her onto the bed cautiously, before grabbing her wand that lay on the dresser.

"Accio Fred's wand!" He hadn't expected much to happen; the wand wasn't his and therefore wouldn't be very effective seeing as it had chosen Hermione. However, he heard a slight tapping noise from his and George's room, next door. He tore through the doors to his room and followed the tapping to inside his wardrobe. The wand was moving a little and had been tapping the door feebly.

"Clever…" he muttered with a hint of a smile as he grabbed his wand. Suddenly he heard a heavy thump from Percy's room followed by complete silence. "Hermione?" he ran back to see her on the floor in a still, bleeding heap. "Shit. Hermione! WAKE UP! Damn it!" he picked her up and carried her carefully downstairs to the fireplace. After somehow managing to grab a handful of the floo powder, he threw it into the fire before shouting clearly:

"St. Mungos."

* * *

The room was quiet. A little too quiet seeing as the entire Weasley clan plus Harry (who had been affectionately dubbed Harry Weasley, instead of his own surname, by his brothers-in-law) were crowded into the small hospital room. Even Ron and Luna had returned early from their honeymoon.

A very still, deathly pale Hermione was the centre of attention as she lay on the bed, unmoving, barely breathing and looking closer and closer to death with each passing minute. Fred sat down next to her, gripping her hand with a determined, stony face. He saw nothing else but the small woman on the bed. It had been this way for the several hours they had all been in St. Mungos.

After Fred had stumbled out of one of the fireplaces at St. Mungos, cradling a bleeding unconscious Hermione, she had been rushed off to some rooms that Fred wasn't allowed in. He'd collapsed in a heap of blood-stained clothes on the pristine stone floor and stayed there with a strained look of desperation until someone had managed to get his name out of him and contacted his family.

Now, they all sat in silence as they waited for the Medicinal Wizards of St. Mungos' diagnosis.

* * *

Shortly after, a tall man with greying hair walking quietly into the room.

"Good morning. My name is Dr Greg Ramshaw. How are you all?" he asked politely, yet unsmiling. However serious his countenance was, he had kind eyes that took in the tense red-head, who had carried the young lady in, tightly gripping her small hands. Mumbles of "We're fine" and "Worried" came from the rest of the group but Fred stayed silent, watching the woman on the bed. Ah. So that was the way of things. He must love her or at least care for her deeply. Well he wouldn't like what Greg was about to say. He sighed wearily.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." The intense hazel eyes flickered up at last to meet his own green, solemn ones. Greg wasn't given to awkwardly shuffling his feet or anything of the like, but he certainly felt uncomfortable and guilty as he was about to bring this young man's world crashing down around him.

"I'm so sorry. There is no cure. There's nothing we can do. I'm afraid…she will die."

_**It's a bit of a cliff-hanger or 'cliffy' as my friend would call it! Sorry about that xD But now you know that we're about halfway through the story? Maybe 3/8ths? :P Keep an eye out for the next one, Laddies and Ladies :) xxx**_


	12. Chapter 12 The Curse

_**Here you are! Sorry about the cliffhanger xD Thanks to all who wrote reviews, you are all awesome! Of course the people who bother to read this are awesome too ;) It makes me very happy to know you're enjoying it! :D**_

"WHAT?!" Fred exploded. "How can there be no cure?! We have magic!"

"I'm sorry but this is a complicated curse, the like of which we've never seen before. None of our magic or potions are having any effect whatsoever. She's…she's slipping away fast. I suggest you contact her family…"

Molly spoke up then, with tears welling in her eyes.

"We don't know where they are. All we know is that they're in India, travelling…"

"Dear, we can owl Percy and see if he can trace them, he's in India at the moment, I think." Arthur said through his own faltering voice, Hermione had fast become like another daughter to him.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Fred yelled in frustration.

"Fred please don't shout and swear like that, it won't help matters,"

Fred completely ignored his mother's soft reprimanding.

"There _has_ to be a cure! Can't I use a time turner and kill Bellatrix before she did this to her?!"

"I'm afraid that's impossi-… hang on…what were the circumstances under which Miss Granger acquired her scar?" Dr Ramshaw suddenly asked, with an odd look of realisation on his face.

"It was about…3 years ago. We'd been searching for horcruxes to defeat Voldemort, but we got caught. We were taken to Malfoy Manor and…ah…Bellatrix Lestrange tortured her…and cut _that_ into her." Harry recounted the horrid events of 3 years ago with a pained look on his face. Ron's face too was twisted with sadness.

"It was bloody awful! We could hear her screams from the 'dungeon' and Bellatrix just kept yelling at her…and hurting her…"

Luna took Ron's hand as they both remembered the tortured cries of Hermione ringing through their ears.

"It's horrible how much hate someone can have." Luna added sadly.

Dr Ramshaw frowned in deep thought for a minute or two.

"…I think…I just need to check out some information at the Hogwarts Library…the Restricted Section…" he turned and walked quickly out of the room towards the fireplaces.

Fred turned back to Hermione. How could this happen? They'd only had their first kiss the night before…how things had changed in just a matter of hours. How the hell would he be able to think, breathe, _live_ without her? Without a word, everyone but George filtered out of the room to wait in the hall outside. A moment of silence lapsed.

"You okay, Freddie?"

Fred couldn't answer his twin. For the first time in his life, Fred could not reply to George. If he opened his mouth, the tears would come. George sat down on the bed, next to his brother. They'd never bothered with much physical shows of affection, except for high fives when they'd pulled off pranks, and the occasional hug. They'd never needed to prove to each other their love by physical shows. They loved each other and they knew it. Of course George had nearly knocked Fred out _again_ when he'd thrown himself at his twin for a relieved hug after the Battle of Hogwarts.

George put his arm around his brother. He could feel Fred's pain. They were twins. No words were needed. This was all it took for Fred's stony countenance to break. He couldn't take it anymore. Fred let out a wail that sounded like a wounded animal in agonising pain and leant into his best friend, confident and brother.

They stayed that way for about half an hour; Hermione deathly still and growing paler, Fred clutching her hand, tightly, whilst being held together by his twin.

* * *

A gentle cough outside the door let them know that Dr Ramshaw was back.

"It's ok. You can come in." George called.

Dr Ramshaw stepped in, followed by the rest of the Weasleys.

"I have some news. When Mrs Weasley, that is…er…Luna…mentioned about one person having so much hate, and you two young gentlemen talked about the circumstances of Miss Granger's scar, it reminded me of a curse I had read about briefly whilst studying for my Medical examinations. It's an extremely rare curse which I don't think has been successfully carried out more than ten times in the history of magic. Would you say that Bellatrix had a lot of hate, anger and bitterness in her? At that specific time?" He asked flicking through the large, dusty book he had brought back from Hogwarts with him.

"Definitely." Harry and Ron both answered gravely.

"Alright, and Mr Weasley…Fred…I take it you and Miss Granger…are well…in love? Or in the very least, you love her?"

Fred nodded solemnly. Molly smiled a little at her son, but then further tears welled up and she buried her face in her husband's shoulder.

Dr Ramshaw cleared his throat a little awkwardly. "And have you ever… _-ahem- _…displayed…these feelings? Or told her of them? Recently."

Fred reddened a little, and again nodded.

"Would you…could you tell…?" Dr Ramshaw prompted.

Fred looked back at Hermione, with pink cheeks.

"Last night. I learnt that she'd save my life during the Battle of Hogwarts…then we both sort of…realised that…well…we'd had feelings for each other for a long time now, without fully realising it. I…I kissed her…on her scar…and then…well…I _kissed_ her."

Dr Ramshaw was now rapidly flicking pages and reading with a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Ah! AHA! I think…yes! Yes this is it! I have it! Miss Granger is suffering from a curse inflicted on her by Bellatrix from all those years ago. As I said, a very complicated curse. Bellatrix carved the word onto Miss Granger's arm with such hatred, malice, bitterness and anger, correct?" Dr Ramshaw didn't even give Harry and Ron a chance to respond, before he carried on, speaking hurriedly: "Too much hate for one person perhaps? Well this surplus, strong hatred was possibly channelled through the 'Mudblood' writing on her arm, even if Bellatrix wasn't aware of it. So Miss Granger, in effect, has been and still is containing part of Bellatrix's hatred, through the awful scar that Bellatrix engraved into her. It's been dormant for the last three years."

"So…it's like Tom Riddle's diary? Only it's not a person that's been preserved but…a feeling?" Harry wondered aloud.

Dr Ramshaw had heard about this particular event of Harry Potter's life and nodded, glad that someone could understand this awfully complex curse.

"Yes. And only yesterday did Miss Granger find out about Fred's love. When he kissed her and her scar in particular, the hatred contained was so strong that it practically had an allergic reaction to the love being shown to her. The two feelings oppose each other so much that…one cannot survive whilst the other exists…" Dr Ramshaw looked up at Harry, who had heard those words before. "She can't have both extreme hatred and love within her, it would be like a lethal, internal, civil war."

Fred looked at Dr Ramshaw with a look of horror on his face.

"So what you're saying is…Bellatrix's hatred is killing her because…I love her?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But now that you know what the problem is…can't you fix it?!" Fred asked, hope daring to enter his thoughts.

"Ah…well the worst part of this curse is that normal magic will be of no use. It needs magic of the _strongest_ sort…"

"…Love…" Ginny whispered.

"Yes. Love. But not just from anyone. For this particular curse to be fixed, the person who inflicted such hatred must take it back and replace it with love, or it will consume and kill Miss Granger."

"Wait. Bellatrix has to love Hermione, otherwise she'll die? But Bellatrix is DEAD!" Ron raised his voice. This was becoming more and more complicated and confusing.

Dr Ramshaw consulted the heavy tome he held in his arms. After a few mutterings and flicking of pages he looked up.

"Obviously Bellatrix can't love her…but it seems that a blood relative can reverse the spell. Didn't Bellatrix have sisters? Narcissa, I seem to remember…? They were a few years above me when I was in Hogwarts."

"Well that won't work. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have been in hiding since the Battle, they seem to think that the Ministry wants to punish them. We've tried to find them to inform them that due to Narcissa's brave protection of Harry during the Battle and the evidence of Voldemort's blackmailing, the Malfoys are cleared of debt. We can't enlist Narcissa if we don't know where she is." Arthur frowned; it seemed fate didn't want Hermione to return to them.

"What about Andromeda?" Molly queried.

"No good. She already loved Hermione, and yet the curse still happened. I guess the feeling has to _change!_" George mused.

A long moment of quiet passed before Harry spoke.

"Damn it." He turned to Ron.

"Draco Malfoy." They both said, glaring.

"He'll never do it though!" Ginny exclaimed.

"How can we make him?" Fred asked through gritted teeth.

Harry looked back at them all, grimly. The images of the Fiendfyre flashed through his head.

"Malfoy owes me his life. I'll make him."

_**How's that? Like it? I told you an old enemy would have to retuuuurn! :D Hope you enjoyed it and I hope this isn't too much of a cliffhanger :P xxx**_


	13. Chapter 13 The Debt

_**Finally! A new chapter! Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy with work! I also went to a concert of my favourite singer ever, Kate Rusby (whose songs feature a lot in this fanfic!) ;) Siriusly, she is brilliant, listen to heeerrr! Hehehe anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will try to be more prompt in the next updates!**_

The cold wind blew Harry's hair into his eyes as he walked up the overgrown path through large, black, iron gates. Tugging his jacket closer around him he marched up the pale stone steps to the huge looming doors. It all gave off a very imposing and threatening feeling, which was probably what the owners were trying to achieve when they built it. He reached out and pulled the door bell, hard. A few minutes later the huge doors cracked open and a long nose poked through the gap.

"Yes?"

"I want to see Malfoy…Draco." Harry spoke to the nose.

"Well I'm afraid you can't. Master Malfoy does not wish for visitors so you'll just have to leave."

"I've come to settle a debt."

The owner of the nose opened the door a little more, and Harry could see a short, balding man standing in the doorway squinting and glaring at him.

"Master Malfoy has no debts. Leave now please." The doors started to close but Harry whipped out his wand and prodded it into the man's abnormally large nose.

"This is a debt that has not been settled yet, little man. Do _not_ hinder me! Or I'll be forced to _make _you get out of my way!"

The little man squeaked a little before grumbling loudly and opening the door enough so that Harry could slip through.

"Well don't come crying to me when Master Malfoy sends you out with a bat bogey hex! In all my 30 years here, I've never been treated like this…mutter…grumble…."

Harry stepped into a large entrance hall. Ironic, he thought that the last time he had been here, Hermione had gained her curse. Now, three years on, Harry was back, trying to fix it.

"Come along please! Hurry up! This way!" The little man scuttled along a large, long corridor. The walls had huge family portraits of the Malfoy family, looking gloomy and austere. Harry paused at the one where Draco Malfoy was presumably 11 years old. This was the Malfoy he had first met. Cold and sneering. He hadn't changed much.

"Come along!" The small man had stopped at the door at the end of the hall. Harry could see a dim line of flickering, orange light coming from underneath the door.

"Wait here," and with that the little man went into the room, slamming the door in Harry's face.

"What is it, Gregory?" came Malfoy's drawl. He sounded tired.

"Please, Master Malfoy. A young man has come asking for you-"

"You know perfectly well, I do not require any visitors!"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing! Send them away!"

"But sir! He says that you… owe him…a debt…" Silence followed.

"I owe nothing to anyone! Show in this-"

But Harry had already pushed open the door and walked in.

"…Potter! I might have known!"

* * *

Harry looked at his arch-enemy who was leaning back, lazily in a big armchair next to a roaring fire. 'Gregory' was standing near the door, not wanting to approach his master whilst he was in so foul a mood.

"You may go, Gregory!" Malfoy dismissed him. The short man shuffled out and Harry could swear he overheard him mutter: "Young upstart!"

"Well this is a turn up for events!" Malfoy sneered at Harry. When Harry didn't react, Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, Potter? I don't owe you a thing!"

"I've come to call in a favour, Malfoy!" Harry spoke. Malfoy's eyebrows furrowed.

"How dare you come into my house demanding favours! The Malfoys owe no debts!"

"You owe me your _life_ Draco Malfoy!" Harry yelled back, his patience snapping, startling the blond boy.

"Since wh-"

"Since the Fiendfyre!"

Malfoy went silent and leant back into the chair again, looking at the flames. A few minutes passed.

"What is it you require of me, Harry?"

The use of his first name astonished him. But Malfoy looked resigned and it was only now that Harry noticed the frown lines etched into his forehead and the bags under those once piercing, now dull grey eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"None of your business! Now what is it? I haven't got all day!" he snapped back. Actually, it looked like Malfoy did have all day, but Harry needed his help, so he decided not to point this out.

Sighing, Harry recounted the details of Hermione's curse to Malfoy who sat still, watching the flames lick up the enormous chimney, his head leaning on his hand.

Eventually Harry came to the hard part.

"So what we need you for, Malfoy…is to break the curse…" Malfoy continued staring at the flames in silence. "…We need you to…-"

"Love Granger,yes I understand." He spoke not looking away from the fireplace.

"…Will you do it?"

"No."

Harry face clouded over. "Malfoy I don't want to have to threaten you but-"

"It's not that! You can't MAKE someone love another!"

Harry paused. This was true. You couldn't force someone to love another, it was impossible. Well how could _anyone_ help them in that case? He placed his head in his hands and let out a long shuddering breath. He couldn't just let one of his best friends die.

"Malfoy …_please_," he whispered through his fingers. "You must be able to do _something!"_

"It's impossible! You can't just love someone in a day! It won't work, I can't help you!"

They sat in silence for a short while.

"You can't love someone in a day you're right…it takes time. Time which you seem to have-"

"You don't know that I have time to spare! You can't just assume things! Typical arrogant Potter!"

"It's not arrogance, its observation!" Harry was losing his temper. Malfoy always brought out the worst in him!

Malfoy's eyes narrowed to slits.

"I have just returned, this very afternoon, from several weeks of traversing the entirety of Ukraine non-stop, trying to find my parents, thank you very much!"

Harry frowned in confusion.

"They're free of guilt, you know? They can come out of hiding!"

"You think I don't know that, Potter? The Ministry informed me! But it's hard to inform _them_ when I don't know where they are!"

So Draco Malfoy had been desperately searching for his family on his own for the past three years?

"They didn't leave you a note or message to tell you where they went?"

"No!" he spat angrily, but Harry detected a faint trace of sadness in his bitter sounding voice.

"They thought it would be safer for me. I was pardoned before the Ministry decided to pardon them too. They went into hiding before the decision." Malfoy leaned back into his chair again, turning his face towards the flames.

"Malfoy I'm truly sorry about that. But we still need your help. Desperately!"

"And I need to find my parents!"

Harry realised they were going in circles now.

"Look. If you agree to help Hermione, I personally will ensure that the Ministry will try to find your parents for you! They have better equipment for tracing lost witches and wizards."

Malfoy looked back at Harry. A new hope seemed to have appeared in his eyes.

"And how will you 'ensure' this?" he asked, trying not to betray his hopefulness.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt is an old friend of mine. I also have a lot of influence over the Ministry, believe it or not. Arthur Weasley has been promoted to a higher position and so he too has a great deal of influence."

This seemed to be enough evidence for Malfoy. However he reached out his arm.

"Swear to it. Make the Vow."

Harry had only ever made one Unbreakable Vow, to Ginny on their wedding day. He reached his arm out. If this would save Hermione's life, making a promise where if he backed out he would die seemed perfectly acceptable.

"You realise this means you _must_ help Hermione if you do this Malfoy?"

"You just worry about finding my parents, Potter." Malfoy said in a peaceful, yet quiet voice.

_**Well? Whaddya think? Malfoy is now in the story! And when it says he has to learn to 'love' Hermione it just means like in a family way, not necessarily in a lovey-dovey way! That's Fred's job! ;) Hope you liked it! :D xxx**_


	14. Chapter 14 The Cure

_**Here you go! :D I love that people are liking it! I'm enjoying writing it! :D Sorry if it took a while getting this one up :P been doing lots this week! :) Anyway enjoy!**_

Fred heaved a sigh. Harry was at Malfoy Manor and everyone but George had gone out somewhere, either to the dining hall at St. Mungos or for a walk. Anything to get away from the cramped, stressful hospital room. Fred looked down at Hermione who was breathing shallowly. She had somehow grown even paler in the last few hours, the curse was working quickly. Fred closed his eyes tightly and wished with all his might that Harry had somehow persuaded Malfoy to help! George snored softly from his chair in the corner of the room. At least his twin wasn't plagued with these worries, Fred smiled. He heard footsteps echoing through the hallways and woke from his daydreaming to turn back to Hermione. Fred narrowed his eyes, did she just flutter her eyelids? Fred inched closer. They fluttered again!

"Hermione?"

Her breathing picked up to a normal rate and Fred's eyes widened. "GEORGIE LOOKIT! GEORGE!"

"Mmm? Was'up?" his twin mumbled, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"She…she's moving her eyelids and listen…" Fred's excitement grew as he ran over and yanked George up to drag him to Hermione's bedside.

"I don't see-"

"There! See?!"

"Oh yeh…"

Fred's dancing eyes looked back to George who smiled at his excited twin.

Two things happened at once then. The door flew open and Hermione opened her eyes! George's attention turned to the people standing at the doorway whilst Fred yelped in ecstatic elation at Hermione's confused chocolate brown eyes.

"MIONE!" Fred threw himself on her, but did so as gently as possible.

"Fred? What's…what's going on?" she croaked in a feeble voice. Hermione turned to the doorway.

"Malfoy?" she whispered incredulously. "What's happening?…I…I'm so confused…"

Fred too turned to see who Hermione was looking at. Sure enough Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, looking directly at Hermione with a blank expression on his face. Harry stood behind him with what looked like relief at his best friend who had finally opened her eyes.

"I'll…I'll go get Dr Ramshaw…" George awkwardly slipped out of the room.

"Fred?" Hermione whimpered slightly. "Why am I in St. Mungos? And why is…why is Malfoy here?"

Fred tore his eyes away from Malfoy's poker face and explained as best he could what had happened to Hermione and why their arch enemy was there.

She turned her scared eyes back to Malfoy with an apprehensive face. He smirked at her. Just then the rest of the Weasley clan burst into the room, followed by Dr Ramshaw.

"What the he-?" Malfoy looked outraged at being jostled about by so many red-heads.

"Miss Granger! You're awake! Oh that's excellent! I assume it was due to Mr Malfoy's presence!" The doctor smiled genuinely at her and turned to shake Malfoy's hand.

"Dr Greg. Ramshaw, pleased to meet you!"

Malfoy's eyebrows raised a fraction but nonetheless shook the man's hand politely. The Malfoys were nothing if not good mannered, Draco thought to himself whilst wondering about the man's blood-status. Dr Ramshaw turned back to Hermione and began to examine her, waving his wand over her several times.

"Yes! It seems to have already begun!"

"What's already begun?" Ginny questioned.

"Miss Granger opened her eyes when Mr Malfoy arrived, and it would seem that her body's already slowly beginning to fight the curse. However I warn you, the healing process will take weeks possibly months! And Mr Malfoy must love her completely, like a family member, don't worry, Fred. Otherwise she may seem to be getting better only to suddenly plummet and…well…"

Fred's blazing hazel eyes turned to Malfoy who seemed to be frowning slightly. He seemed to be putting up with all this with little protest. Fred wondered what had persuaded Malfoy to agree to this odd requirement, it couldn't have just been a life-debt.

* * *

No one really knew how to help Malfoy start learning to love Hermione, so one by one everybody, minus Fred, filtered out of St. Mungos and back to their respective homes.

It was about one o'clock in the morning and Draco was lounging in an uncomfortable chair, awake and slightly sore from the discomfort. Fred was snoring softly, half sat in his chair, half flopped over Hermione's bed but Draco couldn't tell if Hermione herself was awake or asleep. Her face seemed to be screwed up in pain as if she was being kept awake with it, but then she'd sigh and turn, like she was dreaming. Draco heaved a sigh and tried for the hundredth time to get comfortable and go to sleep. The arms of the chair dug into his back as he attempted to flop sideways on the seat. He heard a noise from Hermione and froze. He hadn't woken her had he? Draco rose quietly to his feet and looked over at the sleeping girl on the bed. Her face was twisted with agony and she kept clenching and unclenching her hand that wasn't being held by the sleeping Fred.

"Grang-…Hermione?" Draco whispered to see if she was awake at all. She moved her head from side to side as if arguing with someone, a frown set on her face. No, she seemed to be dreaming. The curse must be hurting her as Draco noticed sweat glistening on her forehead and small groans of pain escaped every now and then. He sighed again and moved his chair over to the other side of her bed. As soon as he approached, Hermione's body seemed to relax more. Did he really have that much of an effect over her curse? Draco took Hermione's free small and hot hand in his own cool, slender ones, and immediately her face grew tranquil. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she seemed to breathe easier. Draco looked down at the small hand in his. Several years ago he would have rather have kissed a mermaid in the black lake than hold the mudblood's hand. Now he just didn't care. It was for his parents. Besides, Draco had felt sick at the thought of death ever since his 6th year at Hogwarts when Voldemort had ordered him to kill Dumbledore, how could he let someone die when he could help? Draco leant back in his chair, still holding Hermione's hand. Oddly, the chair now felt decently comfortable and he could feel himself being pulled into sleep. Images of his parents flashed across his mind before he finally succumbed to the blissful repose.

* * *

It was lunchtime the next day and Greg Ramshaw was making his way round the hospital, checking up on his patients. As he approached the room with the patient who evoked the most worry in him, he paused. Raised voices were coming from the room.

"STOP DOING THAT, WEASLEY!"

"I CAN HUM IF I DAMN WELL WANT TO, MALFOY!"

"You guys…please-"

"I SAID STOP! MERLIN'S BEARD!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M BORED! BESIDES! IT'S 'MIONE'S MUSIC I'M HUMMING! SHE LIKES IT!"

"DO YOU?"

"Well…I don't mind-"

"SEE SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO! SO STOP!"

"MAKE ME!"

"I BLOODY WELL WILL!"

Greg pushed the door open to find the boys standing at opposite ends of the room, their wands raised towards each other, murderous looks on their faces. Hermione herself was sat in her bed, eyes tightly shut and her hands over her ears.

"Stopitstopitstopit!" she was saying.

On instinct, Greg flicked his wand at the two men.

"Expelliarmus!"

The wands flew out of their hands and they turned towards Greg, only just noticing his presence.

"That's enough! This hospital has recovering patients in. They don't need to hear you two bickering! Act your age!"

Fred looked daggers at Malfoy before apologising and sitting back down next to Hermione. Malfoy looked infuriated but reluctantly also said he was sorry before throwing himself into a chair in the corner of the room, and looked out the window.

"How are you feeling today, Miss Granger?" Greg resumed his doctoring.

"A little better, thanks." She nervously looked at the brooding men before turning back to Greg.

"Sleep well?"

"It was a little odd actually. I think I was having a nightmare or something of the like and then suddenly it just stopped. I can't remember a thing after that, I slept like a log!" she smiled and Greg could see why Fred cared so deeply for this young witch. She seemed to brighten a room with her very presence. Greg nodded, smiling too as he took his quill and parchment out and wrote some notes down. Draco inclined his head briefly in Hermione's direction and then looked down at his hand. He really must have a strong effect on the curse after all. He then caught Fred's eyes and glared mutinously at him before turning back to staring out of the window.

"And there's no need to ask how you're all coping with being cooped up with each other like this…" Greg raised his eyebrows at the young men, making them feel like children who had been caught stealing biscuits.

"I suggest you all go elsewhere for Miss Granger's healing process. Being in here irritating each other and having uncomfortable nights isn't going to help Miss Granger at all!"

"Yeh, he's right. Let's go back home to the Burrow, 'Mione." Fred smiled at her.

"Like hell am I spending any amount of time in that dilapidated house! There's more sellotape than wood and bricks!" Malfoy scoffed.

Fred rose out of his chair with a scowl before Hermione reached out to grab his hand, pulling him back onto the bed to sit next to her. She rubbed his hand soothingly.

"Where do you suggest, Draco?" Hermione questioned.

"My house of course! It's bigger and much better!"

"NO!" Hermione practically yelled. "Er…no…I don't think I'd like to go there…it would remind me of…no…but thank-you anyway…" she trailed off, feeling slightly sick. Malfoy Manor was the last place she wished to be.

Malfoy frowned slightly but remembered why she disliked his home so much.

"My home's much too small for us all…" Hermione sighed.

Fred's face lit up. "I think I have an idea! No one said we have to go to someone's home, we could stay anywhere! And I know just where you'd like to stay for a few months, 'Mione!"

"Where?" Hermione smiled up at the ginger she loved so much.

"We could go to Italy!" Fred exclaimed with a huge grin.

Hermione laughed and hugged him close to her. "Where would we stay though?"

Malfoy coughed importantly from his corner.

"Actually I have some relatives on my father's side who own a flat there, in Bologna."

"Bologna?" Hermione gasped with delight. "That's where Spaghetti Bolognese comes from isn't it?"

"Technically it should be called Spaghetti _a la_ Bolognese, which means spaghetti done in the Bolognese style because the Bolognese came up with it. The meat sauce is actually called Ragu. But everyone incorrectly abbreviates and calls it Spaghetti Bolognese." Malfoy muttered.

Hermione looked at him and smiled genuinely. Malfoy looked taken aback at her kind smile. No one ever bothered to show him any affection, except his mother. And she'd gone. Even Gregory, who had been around since before Malfoy was born, disliked his master's son. Crabbe and Goyle had tagged along with him during Hogwarts, but he wouldn't call them affectionate friends. They had been more like bodyguards. But this Granger, despite the years of bullying he had put her through, was the first person in years to properly smile at him, to show kindness of any sort.

Malfoy's mouth twitched slightly at the corners forming a shy but small smile back. But as quickly as it had come, it disappeared. He took a deep breath and looked away.

"Bologna it is then!" he spoke into mid-air.

_**Tadaaa! Lol I went to a relative's flat in Bologna recently so I was inspired and thought it would be easier to describe somewhere I had actually been and knew a bit about rather than make something up! :D Hope you liked it! Look out for the next one! xxx**_


	15. Chapter 15 The Holiday

_**Sorry it took so long to get this up! :D But here it is! So happy I have 45 reviews! :D I had to listen to that song 'Brimful of Asha' which repeats the number 45 a lot in it xD Ok so I'm weird! Anyway ignore my ramblings and ENJOY!**_

So it was decided. Hermione, Fred and Draco would go to Bologna, Italy for the duration of Hermione's recovery. Draco owled Gregory to pack his things and have them sent to St. Mungos for him. Fred went home briefly to pack his own bags and Ginny took charge of fetching Hermione her things, everyone made sure she left her bed as little as possible.

They received a message from Percy saying that he had not been able to find Hermione's parents yet, but he was close and would tell them to visit her in Bologna when he eventually caught up with them.

Dr Ramshaw had told Fred and Draco that Hermione was NOT to apparate or use the floo network anywhere for a while in her fragile ill condition. The twisting, pulling and falling of the travel forms would leave her too disorientated and even more ill; her body would find it more difficult to heal. Besides, the risk of splinching was strong as three people performing a side-along apparition to a place where two of them had never been before, spelled disaster.

Hermione laughed out loud at the boy's reactions when they heard they would have to take muggle transport to Italy. Fred was excited and full of joy at the prospect of using a muggle aeroplane. Needless to say, Arthur was incredibly jealous! Draco's face immediately turned into a scowl of contempt. He was annoyed that a journey that could have taken 20 seconds was now going to take nearly a whole day!

* * *

The day of the holiday finally dawned. Hermione was still in the hospital, under professional care and supervision until the very last minute. Ginny helped her to change into comfortable travel clothes; jeans, shirt, a hoody and her worn but comfy old trainers. Fred appeared at her side as soon as they were ready to go.

"C'mere, you! Give me your arm. Draco'll take your bags, won't you little ferret?" Fred grinned mischievously back at Draco who glared in retaliation but still picked up Hermione's luggage.

"How're we getting to the airport?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject to something neutral.

"Dad's car of course! I'm driving!" Fred winked down at Hermione who furrowed her eyebrows.

"Can you even drive Fred?"

He mocked looking wounded.

"Why of course I can, have a little faith!"

Hermione sighed aloud, shaking her head and she swore she heard Draco mutter to himself:

"We're all going to die!"

She suppressed a giggle and the Weasley family, plus Hermione and Draco continued through the hospital. Dr Ramshaw was standing by the front desk which had a prim looking witch sitting at it, scribbling away with her quill.

"Ah Miss Granger. Ready for off then? Well, be careful my dear. Don't do anything too strenuous and Mr Malfoy, I've been doing some more research. You _cannot_ leave Miss Granger for long periods of time. An hour or two at the most! I do not wish to know what would happen if you do…" he trailed off looking worried.

"Of course. There's nothing to worry about, Doctor. I'll help her as best I can!" Draco nodded solemnly. Fred glanced at Malfoy.

"As shall I," he spoke determinedly.

Greg Ramshaw smiled kindly at them both.

"I don't doubt it. Now, run along or you'll miss your hairy-o-plane or whatever it is!"

"Aeroplane." Hermione corrected before smiling. She walked over to Greg, with the help of Fred and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you so much for your diligent care, Doctor!"

Greg was taken aback at first but returned the hug.

"You're very welcome. Now go on!"

And with that, the three piled into the car, Hermione stretched out on the back seat and Fred and Malfoy in the front. George leaned in the front window, next to Fred. Hermione could tell this was hard for him. The twins had never been separated for more than a few weeks.

"Be-" he cleared his throat. "Be careful, Freddie. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he winked, masking his worried thoughts but Fred, being his twin saw through it.

"Don't worry, man! I'll come back alive and kicking. It's only Italy, not the North bloody Pole! Visit us anytime…please!" he grinned up at George. George smiled back before giving his brother a quick hug, awkwardly through the window. Molly was next, practically pushing George out of the way who gave a "Hey!"

"Fred? Fred dear, make sure you don't get too cold, you'll be there for the beginning of Winter! And make sure you eat enough! Don't do any stupid pranks! And look after Hermione. Oh and try not to fight too much with Draco! And make sure you-"

"Mum, I'm 22, not 4 years old. I can look after myself. But thanks for your concern. Love you mum!" he smiled, before pecking her softly on the cheek. Molly looked close to tears as she peered through the windows to the back where Hermione lay.

"You be careful too dear. Look after this young rascal for me," her voice wobbled a little. Anyone would have thought they were leaving them forever! But Hermione smiled and reassured Molly that she most definitely would. "And most importantly look after yourself!" Molly commanded in a stern yet somehow gentle way.

Molly bustled round the car to Draco's side, who looked pretty surprised at the small witch's appearance at his window.

"You look after yourself too, Draco! Be careful dear…" she patted his shoulder awkwardly and he didn't shy away at the touch as he would have done several days ago.

"Thank you…Mrs Weasley," he nodded, looking slightly stunned. It had been so long since he'd felt anything like motherly love…

"Right then! Enough of this time-wasting! To Italy!" Fred crowed, starting the car. He put his foot down and the car jerked before the engine stalled.

Draco sighed and repeated what he said earlier but louder so that Fred could hear.

"We're all going to die!"

Hermione laughed aloud this time and even Fred managed to chuckle.

* * *

Soon they were thundering down the motorway, headed to Gatwick airport. Hermione was dozing lightly as the boys argued about what music they wanted to listen to.

"No way! No way am I listening to that funeral music!" Fred growled, his eyes fixed on the road.

"It's _not_ funeral music, I'll have you know these are the greatest composers of the wizarding era! Just because it isn't telling you to _'do it like a hippogriff'_ doesn't mean it is bad music!" Draco glared back.

"Actually…" Hermione mumbled from the back, half asleep, "I could do with some soft and slow music…"

Draco smiled victoriously, before tapping his wand to the dashboard and muttering a charm. Sweet orchestral music filled the car and Fred rolled his eyes but continued looking ahead. Anything for Hermione.

After a few hours of hair-raising lane changes from Fred, sarcastic comments from Draco and gentle reprimanding from Hermione, they arrived at Gatwick alive and intact, "A miracle!" Draco made sure to say.

Fred helped Hermione out of the car and they set off for the bus to the terminal. He chivalrously carried both his and her luggage as well as having her lean heavily on him. An old dear moved out of her seat for Hermione to sit in. She collapsed into it gratefully as the bus chugged into life and zoomed off. Draco looked a little peaky, he'd not really used a muggle bus before, and he was being jostled about by the muggles.

"Give me the Knight Bus any day!" he muttered darkly as the bus went round a roundabout. The bus gave another lurch and a little muggle girl who looked about 4 years old fell forwards, grabbing out at Draco's leg for support. He quickly reached out and caught her before she fell down and set her right before gently patting her head. The little girl's mother thanked Draco and he awkwardly nodded his head. No one else had noticed his actions, except the girl, her mother and Hermione. She smiled to herself. He wasn't as mean as he made out to be.

* * *

Shortly the bus pulled up at the huge terminal and Fred immediately moved to help Hermione as Draco picked up their bags.

"Where to, Granger?" he drawled.

Hermione pointed to where people were streaming into the large building. They made their way over, stepped into an elevator and arrived on their floor.

"Right! We need to put these bags into the hold!" Hermione instructed, nodding towards the bag drop off desk. She had had the incredible foresight to check in online when she'd booked the tickets with Arthur Weasley who was fascinated with the muggle internet. The boys looked bewildered at all the muggle sights around them but Hermione, being muggle born, didn't notice anything as they made their way to the desk.

Fred let go of Hermione to lift the heavy bags onto the conveyor belt and she wobbled slightly, weak from the illness and several days of inactivity. Suddenly arms were round her, holding her steady. She looked up.

"Ah…thank-you…Draco…" she smiled awkwardly at him. Fred turned then to see if Hermione was ok and caught sight of Malfoy holding her securely in his arms. Something tightened in his stomach, his muscles tensed and he turned quickly away to answer the muggle woman at the desk.

* * *

The rest of the journey through the terminal was uneventful. Draco practically shrieked in shock at the security guards when he was pulled aside and most thoroughly searched, which caused Hermione to giggle as she sailed through without searching or suspicion.

Fred was helping Hermione along now and he gently set her down in a chair by their gate to wait for boarding. Draco walked away to find tea and coffee, using his muggle money and Fred sat next to her. All he wanted to do was hold her tight to him, to feel and know that she was his and he was hers. She turned to him and smiled that breath-taking smile at him. That was it. He reached over and pulled her onto his lap, burying his head in her hair.

"Are you alright, Fred?" she asked softly.

"I'm…it's just…I'm worried about this trip and about you. What if it all goes horribly wrong…?"

She sighed and leaned into him.

"Don't worry, Fred. We'll be ok."

Draco returned with the drinks, but Hermione stayed where she was and drank her hot tea on Fred's lap. They'd stayed cuddled up together until the tannoy announced that they could begin boarding.

* * *

"Any drinks or snacks?" the hostesses walked slowly past them.

Hermione looked up and sighed dramatically.

"You don't have any sedatives do you?" she was, of course talking about Fred who was sat in the window seat, bouncing up and down, poking Hermione, who was sandwiched in the middle of the two boys, shouting and pointing at the sights below him. Malfoy had bought some ear plugs and was softly snoring in quiet bliss. The hostesses smiled at her.

"Is this his first time flying?"

Hermione nodded with an exhausted expression. "He's got the mentality of a three year old, I'm telling you!" The ladies laughed and Hermione bought herself a drink. Fred turned, a huge grin across his face.

"LOOK IT'S THE ALPS! YOU CAN SEE THE SNOW! We could never fly this high with broomsticks! This is amazing! Muggles are so clever! Dad would LOVE this!" he burbled. Hermione simply smiled and patted his hand, before leaning her head back on the head-rest and closing her eyes, trying to sleep. An announcement came over the speakers then.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We're about to go through a little turbulence, nothing to worry about. However we advise you to stay seated for the safety of you and the other passengers." Hermione groaned. She hated turbulence. Fred looked confused, so Hermione quickly explained what it was. The plane started juddering slightly then stopped. That was it? It wasn't. The plane gave a lurch. Both Fred and Draco clutched Hermione's hands tightly.

"What the HELL is going on?!" Draco yelled looking panicked.

"It's just turbulence!" Hermione spoke softly to him. Both boys looked terrified. She removed her hands from the boy's tight and painful grips and put her hands over theirs, moving her thumbs in soothing circles. Eventually the shuddering of the plane subsided and the boys relaxed, Hermione left her hands where they were and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

About an hour late the plane landed in Bologna, Fred had been again bouncing around in his seat as the plane descended from the clouds. They collected their luggage and made their way out of the airport, to a taxi.

"Well then, where to, Draco?" Hermione smiled. Draco gave the address of the flat they would be staying in to the driver and Hermione was shocked when she heard him speak the Italian language with ease.

"You can speak Italian?!" she gasped.

"I can too…" Fred shrugged as if it were normal.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "I can't…" The boys both looked at her in astonishment.

"There's something that Hermione Granger _can't_ do?" Draco's eyes widened in mock surprise.

"Well…I only ever did a bit of French in my primary school before Hogwarts…"

"Ah! Well I learnt Italian, French and German before Hogwarts." Draco smirked proudly.

"I just learnt Italian. George chose to do French. There wasn't much to do before we started Hogwarts so mum had us learn languages so we didn't get into trouble! Imagine that! George and I, in trouble!" he winked down at her as they clambered into the back of the taxi.

"Well you'd better start teaching me!" Hermione sighed, they were going to be there for a few months so she may as well learn.

Fred smiled at her before declaring to his two companions and the driver: "Andiamo nel nostro cammino". _(Which means '__Let's go__on our way')_

_**Right there you go! What do you think? I reckon it's gonna be awesome writing about these three in Italy! I think that I'll just write it so when the boys are speaking Italian; it'll just be English in italics so we can all understand it (I don't speak Italian either, but I like it) :) Also, I love reviews and it's Christmas soon so a review could be my pressie! hehehehe ;) xxx**_


	16. Chapter 16 The Apartment

_**Right! So sorry for the long delay between updates, but what with it being Christmas, New Years and then me going and catching a nasty fevery bug thing, you can excuse me, I hope ;) Anyways! People have been a little worried that I may decide to turn this into a Dramione fanfic, NEVER FEAR! Fremione is DEFINITELY my OTP! This will be a strictly Fremione story 3 Anyway enjoy! :) (Btw, I suggest you google what Fred says to the Italians later on, k? I didn't want to translate it in directly, I wanted you guys to find out, cos Idk, it just makes it better) :3**_

The three climbed out of their taxi outside the small elegant apartment building.

"We're in the medieval-y part of the city," Draco said nodding at the decoration of some of the buildings around them. "Also the student-y area. Apparently it can get loud…"

As if on cue, a group of students sauntered down the road laughing and yelling at each other in Italian. A pretty looking girl in the group, who had probably already had a few drinks that evening spotted Draco and Fred and called out to them.

"Ciao bei ragazzi!"

Draco's ears turned pink and he marched directly to the flats building door, fiddling with some keys.

Fred dissolved into laughter, before shaking his head at them. He made a show of picking Hermione up princess style, then turned and called back to them.

"Mi dispiace, ma io sono già innamorato!"

A odd yet pleasant warm flush grew over her arm but Hermione frowned at the exchange for she couldn't understand a word any of them were saying.

"What did they say? What did _you_ say?" she asked as the group did dramatic actions of heart-break before continuing down the street. Fred chuckled.

"Don't worry. They seemed to like the look of Young Ferret and I!" he smirked, approaching the door where Draco had finally found the right key. The red crept up onto Draco's neck as he pushed the door open and stepped aside to allow Fred to carry Hermione over the threshold. Hermione herself, blushed a little as she realised this simple action was like a muggle marriage tradition.

Fred looked down at her and teased in a sing-song voice "I know what you're thinking of!"

Hermione sniffed and said she had no idea what he was on about.

* * *

The interior was beautiful, considering it was just the entrance. Polished stone radiated cool air, which was a relief from the warm Italian temperatures outside.

Draco led them up two short flights of stairs onto the first floor, Fred easily managing to carry Hermione all the way to the flat door.

Draco unlocked the door before disappearing back down the stairs to the taxi to get their things. Fred carried Hermione in and set her down. The elegant and modern looking flat was perfect. A small kitchen unit and living room area were joined into one big room. A patio opened out from the room, through glass doors, to look down into a courtyard that was peaceful and had a sleepy Italian café tucked into a corner of it. There was a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi bath (Fred looked entirely confused at the concept of a water tub that emitted jets of bubbles) and two large bedrooms, one with a double bed, and the other with two single beds.

Hermione began hobbling towards the patio doors, eager to look down at some Italian everyday life when Fred put his arm round her and helped her over.

Looking over the wall, Hermione spied an old couple sipping at small coffee cups and holding each other's hands. She smiled softly and leant into Fred.

"This is a beautiful place," she sighed.

"Mmm, beautiful…" Fred murmured into her hair sleepily, the journey had seemed to tire him.

"Fred…? What's the word for 'beautiful' in Italian?" she asked.

"'Bello'…or 'bella', if I were to be describing a girl like you, those are the masculine and feminine forms! You know how complicated languages are," he smiled.

"Bello…bella…" she played with the word. It sounded like the right word to describe beauty…then she thought of another similar word that was not beautiful at all. Bellatrix. She shivered involuntarily despite the warm evening air. She twisted in Fred's arms to face him. His arms wound tighter around her. Seeing his sleepy, smiling face soothed her. She reached up on tiptoes to kiss him. He obligingly kissed back.

Their lips softly caressed and Hermione's hands fisted in Fred's baggy jumper as they became almost drunk in each other's warm arms. His lips were like nothing she'd felt before, his kiss was so passionate, so warm and gentle and it seemed to reach down to something deep within her. Even her arm muted its consistent ache. She had grown so used to the dull pain that had taken up permanent residence there, that she hadn't realised she'd been in pain until Fred stopped it. As her hand crept up to his hair, she let out a sigh. The soft, silky luminescent hair curled around her fingers and she pulled him deeper into the kiss. He gave a gentle chuckle but didn't pull away.

Suddenly a loud thud came from back inside. They broke apart instantly and the ache grew back in her arm. Rubbing at the light pain, Hermione looked sheepishly at Draco who had dropped the luggage.

"Oops! Did I interrupt anything?" Draco smirked. Fred glared daggers at the blonde man but Hermione just took his hand and they went back indoors.

* * *

"I've had enough of this! I can't understand a word they're saying!" Hermione exclaimed exasperated at the Italian chat show on television which she had introduced to Fred and Draco. They had both been staring open mouthed at the large flat screen for the past hour or so. If they had moving photographs, why were they so enthralled with a television screen? She wondered to herself.

"I'm going to bed, I'm feeling tired." She bent down and kissed Fred's forehead. She expected him to barely bat an eyelid, still goggling at the TV, but she was pleasantly surprised when he turned and gave her a short yet exhilarating kiss on the mouth.

Smiling, and a little breathless she turned to Draco. His eyes widened in horror as he declared: "You're not getting one of those from me!"

Laughter bubbled up from inside her and she simply patted his shoulder. The sudden relief of pain she experienced from the brief physical contact staggered her a little and Draco frowned at her.

"You alright there?"

"I'm fine, just tired. Goodnight you two. Don't kill each other alright?" she smiled before padding down the short hallway to brush her teeth and ready herself for bed.

She chuckled a little as she opened the door to her room which had the double bed. The idea of Fred and Draco having to share the room across the hall somehow made her laugh. She hoped neither snored loudly. She was sure they would kill each other if that happened. And that would be a bit of a downer.

Exhausted from the long day and journey, Hermione flopped down onto the bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Not so long after, Fred and Draco decided that they probably should go to bed too. No point delaying the inevitable.

After they had changed and brushed their teeth, Draco threw himself under the covers of his bed and promptly turned his back on his just as reluctant roommate.

Fred decided to check up on Hermione. He tiptoed across the hall and peeked in. She was sleeping soundly, strewn out across the bed, as if she'd fallen asleep standing and just collapsed onto the mattress. He smiled to himself and went over to her. Fred leant down and placed her into the bed properly before pecking her on the forehead. A small smile appeared on her face and Fred, after smiling stupidly some more, went back to his own room.

* * *

Fred couldn't sleep. The noisy students were still shrieking and giggling outside and it was 3am! The warm, sticky Italian air didn't help either. Somehow Draco was sleeping peacefully, and Fred hated him even more for that! He threw the covers off in irritation and decided to go and read something that would tire his mind.

He crept into the living room and found his battered and worn copy of 'Tales of Beedle The Bard' that he always took with him anywhere. It was a little embarrassing, but this was one of the few things that helped Fred get some sleep. Years of his mum reading it to him and George to get them to shut-up and calm down, must have had something to do with it.

Passing Hermione's door he heard something. Pushing the door open, he saw that Hermione was still in bed, but shaking and shivering uncontrollably. How could she be cold in this heat? Fred wondered, walking over to her. Placing his hand on her forehead, he noticed she was burning up. Sweat was clinging to her and she let out small unconscious groans of pain.

Fred burst back into his room and called Draco. He didn't wake. Going over to him, Fred noticed he had ear plugs in. With a loud noise of anger, Fred shook him violently awake. Draco sat up and yanked the ear plugs out, glaring in sleepy anger at Fred

"Ow! What the…? What do you want? I was sleeping you great-"

"Shut-up and come with me!"

"What? You wake me up just to-"

"It's Hermione!"

Draco immediately got up from the bed and followed Fred through to Hermione's room. As soon as he touched her burning forehead, she grew still and peaceful.

"How does that work…?" Draco muttered, sitting down on the bed, now holding the sleeping Hermione's hand.

A muscle jumped in Fred's jaw as he sat on the opposite side of her and held her other hand.

"No idea."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Draco asked Fred what the time was.

"It's about quarter-past three in the morning."

"Huh…only 4 hours since we all went to bed…you don't think that when Dr. Ramshaw said not to leave her for more than a few hours he meant…not be more than several feet away?"

"I don't think that's quite it…he said he thought it would probably be much worse than this. We were only in the other room…so the bad effects on her are weaker. I guess she's just generally better and stronger when…" Fred cleared his throat, "when you're nearer to her…" He clenched his free fist, before loosening it with a weary sigh.

Draco gave a yawn before standing up and stretching.

"Well, she's alright now. I'm going back to bed!"

"What? Did you not just hear me? As much as it pains me to say this, you're going to have to stay close to her and not leave her. I don't want her getting any worse…" he brushed a few strands of hair from off of her slightly cooled down face.

"What?! I'm not sitting in a chair all night! I did that at the St. Mungos, and my back is still aching from it!" Draco glared furiously.

Hermione's face screwed up a little in pain and she turned over, starting to shake again.

"Look, calm down! You're angry and it isn't helping her!" Fred whispered, slightly worried at how much Draco and his emotions towards Hermione affected her.

Draco practically growled before marching out of the room and heavily flinging himself back into his own bed, judging by the bed springs' scream of protest Fred could hear.

Hermione started shaking more and Fred, not knowing what else to do, climbed into the bed and held her tight and safe in his arms. Her shaking subdued a little, but still continued nonetheless.

* * *

Not so long after, a small noise awoke Fred. Hermione was still shivering, but less so now. He peeked out through his lashes to see Draco standing in the doorway his hands fisting in his hair as if he were thoroughly confused. Giving out a sigh of irritation Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, before letting his hand drop as he approached the bed.

He sat on the edge of the bed, silently, before taking Hermione's hand. Her shaking instantly stopped and it seemed Draco noticed it as he smiled a little to himself.

Draco looked over at Fred, who feigned sleep as best as he could, keeping his deep breathing even and his eyelids barely open hoping that Draco wouldn't see him peeking in the dark room.

Taking a deep breath, Draco settled himself on the bed, lying on Hermione's other side. Fred couldn't help the frown that appeared on his face, but realised that Hermione had immediately cooled down and was now sleeping peacefully and, Fred assumed, painlessly.

If it helped her, he would have to suffer moments like these, Fred thought to himself.

They all slept like that for the remainder of the night. Hermione squeezed in the middle of two men. One who cared deeply for her, the other who wasn't at all sure what he thought of her. Had she been awake, she would surely have smiled at the boys who were unconsciously curled protectively around her in their slumber.

_**So what do you all think? :D Sorry for any errors, I wrote a lot of this whilst ill :( don't worry though, I'm nearly better :D ;) Keep a weather eye on the horizon for the next chapter :) xxx**_


	17. Chapter 17 The Tourists

_**Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in ages! D= I feel so guilty, but lots of things have been coming up and stuff :/ Anyways! I actually started working on this is January and it's only now I've finished it! xD We see a new character in this chapter too so I hope you like them ^.^ I was also listening to a musician who inspired me for their character description, so yeh lol. Hope you enjoy it! :D**_

Hermione and the boys spent the next few days wandering around the city, staring in awe at beautiful cathedrals and towers and expensive shops. They visited restaurants where the boys ordered the food and drinks on Hermione's behalf, seeing as she couldn't understand the menu. It was all delicious. Mostly.

"Argh! Urgh! Oh Merlin's Beard, this is disgusting!" Hermione coughed as she tried to swallow the foul and bitter dark liquid, whilst her gag reflex worked against her. Fred chuckled into his cup.

"I said you wouldn't like it!"

"Why'd you let me order it then?!" she choked, indicating desperately for the water across the table. Draco poured her a cup and passed it over, smirking slightly.

"You'd never survive for long in Italy Hermione, espresso is a favourite drink here."

She frowned at the tiny cup in front of her which held another mouthful or two of the awful bitter drink.

"Don't ever let me have that again!" she muttered darkly to Fred, who laughed before downing his own espresso. Draco asked a passing waiter for the bill and Hermione began gathering her things. She put on her sunglasses as she and Fred stepped out from the shade of the little café, and into the bright Italian sunlight. That was one odd thing about the curse that Hermione had noticed recently. Both Fred and Draco had been suffering from the intense summer heat, and both were in t-shirts and shorts, whilst she herself had not been touched by the warmth. Even now, her hand felt icy in Fred's warm one. She felt foolish, shivering slightly, wearing Fred's cosy Weasley jumper, as people walked past stripped to the bare legal minimum.

"Right! Where to now?" Draco asked appearing at Hermione's other side, blinking through the bright sunlight.

"Let's go up the Asinelli tower!" Hermione said, with excitement. She'd been dying to go up there for days.

"The what?" Draco and Fred both asked at the same time. Hermione blushed a little.

"I read about it a few days ago, in the morning when you guys were still asleep. It's in all the tourist brochures at the apartment".

"Typical 'Mione! Reading in the early hours whilst everyone else is asleep!" Fred smiled, winding his arm round her shoulders and pulling her into his side. He nuzzled her hair for a second or two before they set off towards what was locally known as 'The Two Towers'.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be able to cope with this, Hermione? The lady says its 498 steps to the top!" Draco turned to her, on the spiral staircase at the bottom of the tower. The little cabin built into the wall housed a bored looking woman, who took the admission fee of a few euros to go up the tower.

"I'll be fine, honest! The view from the top is meant to be fantastic! I can do it. Please? I've been wanting to do this for ages!" Hermione pleaded.

"You make me sound like I'm your mother for crying out loud! I'm only making sure you'll be able to do it!" he shook his head with a hint of a smile before turning back to pay for them all.

They set off, Fred leading the way, holding Hermione's hand, who was in the middle and Draco bringing up the rear.

The spiral stairs opened out onto a platform that showed that you had barely climbed a few metres. Looking up only proved this, as rickety wooden staircases clung to the 4 sides of the wall, with another platform in the distance. Hermione took a deep breath.

"How many steps are there in total again?"

"498…we can go back down if you want?" Draco raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Hermione flicked her hair, defiantly and began the next flight of stairs. Fred chuckled and followed after her.

"There. See? That's what I love about you, 'Mione!"

The warmth spread across her arm again, and she blushed as she climbed the steps.

* * *

Despite having set off with such determination, it only took 4 flights of stairs to completely exhaust Hermione. She was angry at herself and the curse, it made her feel so weak! And she hated being weak.

She'd sent the boys ahead of her, so that she wouldn't slow them down, but now they were both waiting for her two flights up, leaning dangerously over the wooden railings. Her heart rate was hammering away rapidly, her muscles ached and felt like jelly and she was out of breath, but she still didn't feel hot or even faintly warm.

She put her hands on the steps in front of her and turned to sit on the staircase, huddling in Fred's jumper, trying to regain her breath. This was so humiliating! Before the curse, she would've been completely fine and could have climbed the entire tower _and_ beaten the boys whilst barely being out of breath! But she'd barely made it up a third of the way and she was already sat on the stairs gasping for oxygen, whilst Italian tourists sidled past her on their way up.

"It's only bloody stairs!" she chided herself, a scowl etched across her pretty face.

"Ciao, hai bisogno di aiuto?" _[Hello, do you need some help?]_

Startled, Hermione looked up into smiling warm green eyes. She blinked. She couldn't understand a word this young, _attractive_ man had said to her.

"Er...s-scusate, io sono inglese.. non capis-...capisco" _[Sorry, but I am English, I don't understand]_ she spoke with her poor Italian. This was one of the few Italian phrases she had been able to remember. Different languages were not her forte. Transfiguration, Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, she could handle any day, but when it came to remembering the right words in the right order she was stumped.

The young man smiled kindly and spoke again in English this time.

"Ah! Me too. I just assumed you were Italian, sorry. Would you like a little help?"

The green eyes shone with a gentleness that made Hermione smile herself and he spoke with a slight Southern English accent, he was probably from Kent or thereabouts.

Hermione was about to reach for his hand and thank him, she needed to get back on her feet and catch up with the boys when a different voice came.

"La signora sta bene. Grazie per la vostra offerta ma saranno aiutati da noi!" _[The lady is fine. Thank you for your offer, but she will be helped by us] _came Draco's familiar, cold voice from directly behind her. She wondered how he could manage to sound threatening in a beautiful language like Italian. Hermione looked confused, she had no idea what had been said. The young man met Draco's steely look with his own, before turning back to her.

"Do you know these gentlemen?"

She nodded, still confused as to what was going on. The mysterious man smiled at her, nodded stiffly at the boys before saying "Excuse me," and moved past them up the stairs in one graceful movement.

Fred bent down and helped her to her feet.

"You alright there, 'Mione?" he asked, before dropping a kiss on top of her head.

"I'm fine, but I don't understand what just happened…"

"Don't worry. We just came back down to help you." Fred replied. He bent his knees a little and told her to climb onto his back.

* * *

Fred had climbed quite a way up the tower with Hermione on his back, before he stopped, gasping for air. Hermione clambered down awkwardly.

"Sorry…"

"No no…it's not…your fault…you're not heavy…it's just…a lot of steps!" he puffed out.

"It shouldn't be far now," Draco commented, looking from Fred who had nearly keeled over on the steps to Hermione who looked completely wiped out herself. "Come on, get on my back," he said, bending slightly for her. She blinked.

"P-pardon?" she managed to stutter out.

"Just get on, it's the only way you'll get to the top, unless you want to turn back now?" he raised his eyebrows at her. _**~Music: 'Boy Lilikoi' – Jonsi~**_

Looking to Fred, who waved his hand dismissively as if he were too tired to care who she got a lift with, she climbed onto Draco's back.

They began the upward climb again, with Fred slowly walking behind them and Hermione Granger being carried by the boy, now man, who had been the torment of her school years.

She glanced out of windows as they ascended and she could see they were already high above the rest of the city. It was a sunny, hazy day out there, making the entire expanse of country that was visible look breath-taking. And they weren't even at the top yet!

Finally they reached the last platform and allowed several people to squeeze past them on their way back to the bottom. Hermione glimpsed blue sky through the door and asked Draco to let her get down and walk the rest herself. On shaky feet she climbed the remaining few stairs and stepped out into brilliant sunshine.

"Merlin's Beard!" she whispered.

The entire city stretched out below them and she could see hills in the distance. The warm air blew her curly hair around her face and she pushed it back impatiently. Where they were standing, was at the top of the tower. There were metal railings that rose from the small wall and went right over their heads, encasing them in a cage of safety. Hermione squealed with delight at the wonderful view and ran to the metal bars and peered down through them to the city below.

"Oh! I feel sick!" she cried out. Both boys ran to her, asking her how bad did she feel? Should they go back down? What was wrong? She laughed at them and pointed below.

"I'm fine, but look down there, you can see the other tower below. Look how slanted it is!_ That's_ what making me feel dizzy!"

They peered down and sure enough saw the smaller tower. It was indeed slanted, like the tower in Pisa, however as they were looking down on it from a greater height, it did indeed make them feel sick and dizzy for a little while, until the shock wore off.

Hermione laughed and skipped round to the other side, her strength renewed from the sights. It had been worth the climb! A gust of warm wind blew then and Hermione grinned into it, her hair flicking back from her face, leaving her free to gulp it in.

She noticed the boy from earlier, his back was to her and he had his arms spread wide, his head thrown back. The wind rippled through his black hair and she heard him give a deep chuckle from the sheer pleasure of being on top of the world. A small smile appeared on her face as she knew how he felt.

Then she saw something strange happen. His hair changed from a jet black to a sudden bright blue, then black again! She only knew of two people who could do that!

Hermione turned around. Fred and Draco were on the other side of the tower and another glance told her that it was only herself, the two boys and this odd boy on the top of the tower. Evidently he had thought he was alone. He was still laughing into the wind when she silently stepped next to him.

"That was a clever trick!" she said to him.

He jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"Bloody Hell!" he gasped, clutching his chest, before composing himself. "I don't know what you mean," he said stiffly. His hand was slowly reaching behind him for something. Was he going to obliviate her or something? She'd better let him know it was ok.

"Don't worry! I know. You're a Metamorphmagus! I'm a witch too!" she blurted out. His hand froze and he frowned. A horrifying thought came to her. What if he wasn't a Metamorphmagus (and therefore not a wizard) after all? Had it been a trick of the light? Oh dear! She'd just admitted to being a witch! Her own hand started drifting to her wand hidden in her enchanted pocket.

"You're a witch? Really? Did you go to Hogwarts?"

She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded dropping her hand.

"Where did _you_ go? I don't recall ever seeing you there…"

"I went to an Italian wizarding school, I grew up both in England and Italy…"

She hadn't heard of an existence of an Italian wizarding school, but then again there _must_ be one, mustn't there?

"My name's Luke. Luke Elliott." He smiled his infectious smile and held out his hand. She shook it and grinned back.

"Hermione Granger."

His mouth dropped open. "_The_ Hermione Granger?! Who helped defeat You-Kn-…Voldemort?"

She nodded again, shyly.

"Ha! Wow! I feel stupid for asking if you needed help earlier! You don't my need help, you can do practically anything!" He grinned, but this time she didn't smile back.

"Well…not lately…" she muttered under her breath.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that-"

"Hermione!" Fred's voice came from her left. He was standing with Draco whose arms were folded, both of them frowning at Luke. "Is he bothering you again?"

Luke's eyebrows raised.

"Merlin! Who _are_ these guys? Your body guards?"

"Pretty much," Draco replied coolly. Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"No! I'm fine, he isn't bothering me at all! In fact _I_ started talking to _him_!" Fred's eyes flicked to her briefly, and Hermione read the hint of worry in them. Was he jealous? "He's a wizard too! What're the odds? _And_ a Metamorphmagus!"

Luke's eyes narrowed a little as he took in the ginger and blond, but he held his hand out nonetheless.

"Luke Elliott."

It took them a few moments of hesitation, but both Fred and Draco shook his hand and introduced themselves. Luke explained why he hadn't gone to Hogwarts and how he grew up in Italy and eventually the boys warmed up to him. They were soon discussing Quidditch, the Battle of Hogwarts and The Weird Sisters.

* * *

Hermione was starting to feel sluggish and tired. Her legs and arms felt like lead and her head was pounding. A mixture of the curse and sunstroke from being out on the tower top for too long was probably what was wrong. She was willing her composure and countenance to betray none of the pain or exhaustion she was feeling. The three boys were getting along well, despite their earlier mistrust and she didn't want to ruin that.

Draco looked over at her, as if he'd just remembered she existed and pulled his eyebrows down into a concerned frown.

"Hey, Hermione...are you ok?" They all turned to look at her.

"I'm fine, I feel-".

'Great' was what she should have said, but she crumpled over and nearly cracked her head on the hard floor if it hadn't been for the rush of arms to catch her.

Green, Grey and Hazel colours were looking down at her. Fuzzy voices and blurry colours echoed around._ 'Why must this always happen to me?'_ Was her last thought as she closed her eyes, sinking into the darkness.

_**Ta-daaa! There we go! :D So did you like Luke? I know I did ;) mehehee lol sorry! :P I'm so weird! Anyways, hope it isn't too much of a cliff-hanger! And I think I may keep Luke as a main(ish) character! Don't worry, there'll be more Fred and Hermione moments to come, they're still my one and only Harry Potter OTP! 3 Hope you liked it! xxx**_


	18. Chapter 18 The Nimbus 2001

_**Hello guys and gals! So sorry I haven't updated in ages, been busy with work and then I went and got appendicitis! Just came out of hospital D= Ah well! Lots of lounging around now, doctor's orders ;) aw yis! Anyways! Hope you enjoy!**_

Luke frowned in confusion at the pretty young witch he had just met, who was now lying unconscious on top of the Asinelli Tower, and at the two wizards he had also just met, arguing about how they were going to get her back to their flat.

"Does she usually do this?" he asked, running his hand through his messy dark hair which was changing from black to red to green in his worry and confusion.

Both boys paused their arguing for a brief moment to glare at him, before resuming. Luke rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just apparate?"

Draco turned again towards him and narrowed his eyes with slight disdain. "We can't do that. She's not meant to apparate in her condition!"

Her_ condition_? What, was she pregnant?

"No, she _isn't_ pregnant," Fred scowled, reading Luke's expression, "She's ill!"

Luke pulled his brow down into a puzzled frown. "Ill? How?"

Draco sighed irritably. "Look we'll explain later but right now we need to get her back home, before all the muggles come gawking. So unless you have any brilliant ideas Luke, kindly remain quiet!"

Luke blinked in slight surprise at his reprimand.

"Couldn't you use a broom?" he suggested. Fred had sighed with annoyance when Luke started to speak again, but stopped, when he heard his plan.

"Actually…" Fred paused, thinking.

Draco shook his head. "No use. We weren't planning on flying about anywhere over here. We didn't bring our brooms."

"Well aren't you lucky you bumped into me?" Luke grinned, taking out his wand. "Accio broom!"

Fred looked at Hermione, whose head was cradled in his lap then back to Luke.

"Thanks…"

Luke nodded in acknowledgment. "We'd better start casting some disillusionment charms, before any muggles arrive," he said thoughtfully.

Draco started on the charms as Luke scanned the skies for his approaching broom. Soon enough one came shooting towards them, slowing down to a hover before slowly dropping to the floor next to Luke's feet. Fred looked at the Nimbus 2001 with admiration.

Luke grinned, "I've been saving up for a Firebolt, but that'll take a while, so I keep this in good condition! My dad has an original Moontrimmer at home handed down from my great-great grandmother; it's his most prized possession!"

Fred's eyes lit up and was about to start talking about riding Harry's firebolt, when Draco coughed impatiently. "Gentlemen, though this talk of broomsticks is _riveting_, Hermione is still unconscious in your arms, Fred. One of us will need to transport her to the flat whilst the other two apparate."

Fred looked back at Hermione's slack face, with a slightly guilty expression. He stroked her hair as he spoke, "I'll take her back, you others can apparate."

Luke rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. "Actually…it's got a charm on it. The broom won't let anyone but me be control of it…my dad insisted that it be 'charm-locked' whilst I'm in Italy on my own…"

Fred's countenance fell into a frown. "Well can't you 'unlock' it?"

Luke sighed. "I could, but it would take several hours. My DNA is charmed into it…so it takes time to remove."

"No offence Luke, but we've only just met you. I'm not sure I want my unconscious girlfriend to fly over Bologna in the arms of a stranger…" Fred narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I swear she'll be fine…I could make an unbreakable vow, if you'd like." Luke raised his chin a little, his pride slightly hurt that he was already so mistrusted. Fred looked at Draco, who raised his eyebrows, shrugged and turned to finish the disillusion charms.

Letting out a sigh of annoyance, Fred shook his head. "There's no need for that. But if anything happens to her and I mean _anything, _even if a fly hits her, you'll have me to answer to!"

Luke stood for a second, staring at the angry ginger man, kneeling on the floor in front of him, before chuckling slightly, "I believe you."

"Make sure you've got her! And be careful!" Fred fussed about Luke who was hovering in front of the other two boys on his Nimbus 2001. Hermione's limp body was in front of him. She was leaning back against him, her arms lolling over his strong ones which were firmly gripping the broom.

"Right, let me move the bars for you." Draco turned and waved his wand across the bars that surrounded them for safety. A large gap grew, big enough for a broom carrying two people to get through easily.

"You know where to go, _no _deviations!" Fred growled. He was still sore that it was Luke carrying Hermione and not him. "As soon as you leave, we'll apparate. It should take about 5 minutes for you to reach the flat, so don't dawdle, and don't go too fast either or I'll be-"

"Yes alright, I know!" Luke cut in, the irritation building up in his voice. "Merlin's beard, you're like a mother hen, clucking about her." he muttered darkly to himself.

"I heard that!" Fred snapped.

"Good!"

"Children _please!" _came Draco's cool voice. "Can we get on with this? I'll need to fix the bars once you've left, so would you be so kind as to get moving?"

"Fine." Luke shot Fred a last look of annoyance, before slowly gliding out of the gap. "See you in 5," he called, before he began to make his way over the houses, not too fast, not too slow.

Fred squinted after them, his hands curling into fists as he thought of all the possible risks Hermione was exposed to, out cold on Luke's broom.

"Come on," Draco nudged Fred's shoulder, "we may as well set off ourselves!"

"Wait, oh damn! We need to obliviate that muggle taking the fee at the bottom of the tower. She'll realise we all went up, but never came down."

"Fine, but we'd better get moving! It'll take about 15 minutes to get down there!" Draco sighed.

Luke flew carefully over the beautiful (if slightly vandalised by graffiti) buildings of Bologna, conscious of the comatose young woman in his arms.

He always loved to fly over the Italian cities on his favourite broom, sometimes pausing in mid-air to watch the bustle of life below. Italian farmers calling out their wares, gelato shops with queues reaching out onto the street on hot days, a couple sat on a bench with a book, stealing licks from each other's ice-cream.

He looked down at the mop of curly chestnut hair below him. She felt very cold. It was an extremely warm and sunny day, yet the hands that brushed against his were like ice. Luke shuddered slightly. Something must be very wrong for her to be this cold and to have passed out so suddenly. After circling several houses, Luke found the small building of expensive looking flats. He paused, hovering in the air as he waited for either Draco or Fred to walk out from the front door, but no one came. Luke frowned before rolling his eyes. Great! They weren't here yet. Well they'd better not be long, he didn't like the even worse chill that had come over Hermione in the past few minutes.

"_Obliviate!"_ Draco waved his wand and the woman's expression went blank. Fred's foot tapped impatiently on the stone floor, causing a slight echo to resonate from the walls.

"Alright, can we appar- can we go now?" the anxiety in his voice was unmasked.

"Let's get out of here first, it would cause too much of a disturbance. Just find a quiet little alleyway."

They both hurried out of the tower and into the busy street, people jostled past them towards the tower they had just exited.

"Quiet? At this time of day? In the middle of a city?" the ginger man spoke with a slight edge to his voice.

"Well let's at least walk back in the direction of the flat and hope to find somewhere quiet to apparate on the way." Draco took Fred's low growl as a sign of agreement to start off on the battle through the crowds of tourists.

Luke cursed as another tremor went through Hermione for the third time in as many minutes. Where the hell was Draco and Fred?! It was hard enough to keep his and the girl's balance on the broom as it was, let alone with her shaking. With another shudder from Hermione's unconscious body Luke decided it was time to land, he just had to hope the disillusionment charm was good enough to keep them both near invisible enough to not be seen close up on the ground.

Luke landed gently and with difficulty gathered Hermione into his arms whilst trying to stop the broom from falling to the floor and making a noise. Balancing Hermione's weight on one side, he fumbled in his pocket for his wand.

"_Alohamora!" _he whispered, waving it at the apartment building door. It clicked open and he managed to get inside without causing anyone to stare at the door that had apparently opened on his own. Carefully he lay Hermione down on the floor. It was a good thing that there was nobody around. Luke began to pace. He had got the right place hadn't he? Doubt and worry filled his mind then, but a few moments later a loud crack echoed around the stone walled entrance way. Luke waved his wand and the disillusionment charm disappeared just as Draco and Fred walked past them.

"Hey! Idiots!" he spat at them. The two men turned and saw them, Hermione lying still on the floor and Luke standing next to her, a glare on his face.

"'Mione!" Fred exclaimed and rushed to kneel beside her. "Yo ferret, c'mere!" he motioned at Draco with one hand without bothering to turn away from the unconscious girl. Draco's eyes narrowed at 'ferret' but nonetheless knelt down too. Luke stood at the side, glancing up the stairs and towards the doors.

"Fellas, hate to interrupt but I think we should move her to your apartment. People are gonna start to notice soon…"

"Sure." Fred grunted as he stood with Hermione in his arms, Draco holding onto one of her limp hands. The group began to climb the stairs. Thankfully there were only two flights to their apartment; the lift was only a tiny thing, barely big enough for one of the boys, let alone with Hermione in their arms.

Once inside they laid her down on the couch. Fred went to fetch a pillow and blanket for her whilst Draco sat on the floor next to the sofa, still holding her hand. A frown of confusion appeared on Luke's face. Wasn't _Fred _Hermione's boyfriend?

With Hermione tucked in, Fred sat on the sofa next to her and took her other hand.

"We should owl Doctor what's-his-face!" Fred muttered to Draco. The blonde man shook his head.

"Doctor _Ramshaw_. And owling takes too long…besides we don't have permission to send one across international borders…we should really look into that-"

"Well what are we going to do? Will she be okay do you think?"

"I have a mobile phone if that helps…? Its cause my mum's a muggle so she prefers using mobiles to owls…"

"Fascinating!" Draco said sarcastically.

"Shut-up, ferret! How do they work, Lukey-boy?"

"Well you phone another mobile…and talk instantly to another person."

Fred rubbed his chin. "And will Doctor Ramshaw have a 'mobly phone'?"

"_Mobile._ And probably not, but my dad does and he works at St. Mungos…"

Fred glanced down at Hermione who had gained some colour in her cheeks, but was still cold and unconscious. "Go on then…ask him to talk to Doctor Ramshaw for us?"

"He can just pass the phone to him-…oh never mind, just let me handle this!"

Luke turned away and took an oblong shape out from his pocket, Fred looked over at it, interested. He must ask Luke if he could take a look at it for his own dad back home who would want to know all about 'moblo phones'.

After a few minutes of Luke talking to the small device he pressed a button and slid it back into his pocket.

"Doctor Ramshaw says it's fine, she's just overtired. Probably a touch of sunstroke too. She should just rest and make sure she eats something. He also said Draco should stay with her…" Luke raised his eyebrows up at this but continued, "…and she'll be better in a day or two. Okay what is going on here?!" he threw his arms up in exasperation.

Sighing Fred looked down at Hermione again. Some colour had come back into her pale cheeks at least. "Alright." He nodded and Luke settled himself down onto one of the dining chairs as the boys began to explain about Hermione's curse.

_**Tadaaa! Not much of a cliff-hanger, but ah well! More to come ;) hope you liked it! 3 xxx**_


End file.
